O Maior Dos Presentes
by Evelin P
Summary: E por um motivo que não sei explicar os prédios não estão mais ruindo.
1. Prefácio

_**N****aruto não me pertence.**_

**O Maior Dos Presentes**

**Prefácio  
**

**A cidade em minha frente é toda cinza, sem nenhuma cor ou vida e até mesmo o céu é assim. **

**As pessoas passam por ela, a olham com medo, raiva, ódio, pena... Inúmeros sentimentos em suas faces mais nenhum é bom. **

**Nenhum se arrisca a ver o que tem dentro dela. **

**Respirei fundo e dei o primeiro passo entrando naquela imensidão sem vida.**

**Caminho devagar olhando tudo em volta, há carros correndo de um lado a outro sem um rumo. **

**O único som é de seus pneus ao chão e da minha própria respiração. **

**De súbito o vento soprou tentando me mandar embora, então começo a correr, tento fugir dele, não sei para onde, mas não me importa a direção. **

**Os carros começam a vir para cima de mim e eu desvio como posso. **

**As vezes as ruas viram ladeiras e as ladeiras labirintos outras o caminho está tão certo que não há duvidas e nessas horas os prédios começam a cair de modo lento, mas param conforme o sopro do vento e o surgimento das ladeiras e labirintos, mas continuo a seguir sem parar, pois no fundo sei que estar aqui vale a pena. **

**As portas dos prédios começam a se abrir e uma luz sai delas, o nome: SAÍDA está escrito encima das portas. **

**Mas continuo em frente e quanto mais fundo, mas confuso tudo fica o vento continua a me empurrar, mas continuo em frente os carros às vezes dão passagem outras me prendem... **

**De súbito fantasmas começam a aparecer, não tem formas ou rostos são apenas fantasmas, mas irradiam sentimentos obscuros e dolorosos, gritam comigo me mandando ir embora. **

**Sinto as lágrimas em meu rosto, é tudo tão sombrio e sem vida, mas é por esse fato que continuo em frente por que sei que estar aqui vale a pena. **

**As nuvens cinzentas começam a tampar o sol acabando com pouco de iluminação que há. Sinto as gotas de água contra minha pele, elas se misturam com as minhas próprias lágrimas. **

**O vento uivou, os fantasmas gritam e a chuva bate em minha pele e eu... Cedo caindo ao chão duro e frio.**

**A dor em meu peito é tão grande que chega a ser física. **

**Tão grande...**

**O vento começa a se acalmar, mas a chuva aumenta cada vez mais e mais machucando minha pele.**

**Então fantasmas diferentes se aproximam, não tem rostos, mas não são como os outros há algo bom neles, em vez de gritarem eles me estendem a mão e em meu desespero aceito, mais uma porta se abre e em seu alto o nome saída está escrito, eles me guiam até lá, protegendo-me de outros iguais que tentam a todo custo me impedir de sair dessa cidade obscura, a chuva é mais forte, mais forte, olho o céu acinzentado, os trovões e relâmpagos gritam o mais puro desespero, a única tristeza é sentida.**

**Os prédios não estão ruindo...**

**As lágrimas caiem mais de meus olhos, olho o caminho em frente através dos fantasmas e junto toda minha força restante... Corro... Corro o mais além da noite sombria, ou da dor que rasga vidas, corro... Por que sei que vale a pena. Os fantasmas que tentavam me atacar em quando outros me protegiam agora me acompanham... **

**Os prédios caem em ruínas o vento sopra suas poeiras à chuva cessava e a esperança e sentida, e lá no final onde tudo começa há um prédio pequeno com uma porta e escrito em cima está à palavra ENTRADA.**

**Olho tudo em volta e sem dor ou medo entro no mais misterioso de todos os futuros sem olhar para trás, por que sei que tudo valeu a pena e que daqui por diante não terá mais solidão ao chorar... **

* * *

_**Ok. Eu me estressei comigo mesma e decidi publicar isso, é apenas o prefácio ainda terá muito mais... **_

_**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. **_

_**Beijocas. **_


	2. Baderneiros

**N****aruto não me pertence. **

**Baderneiros**

**- Eu ODEIO matemática!**

**Ino resmungou pela milésima vez enquanto saiamos da escola. **

**- Estude e recuperara a nota! – Sakura a cutucou segurando o riso.**

**- EU ESTUDEI COMO UMA CONDENADA E TIREI DOIS! SE EU ESTUDAR MAIS VOU ENGOLIR AQUELE LIVRO! – Ela exclamou em cólera para a Sakura. **

**Ainda estamos no inicio do ano mais a nossa professora de matemática e geometria: Anko, disse que estava na hora de cortamos as brincadeiras e tomarmos vergonha na cara que no próximo ano será nosso ultimo aqui. **

**Ela não passará mais trabalhos e sim testes surpresas, ou seja: ela quer que estudemos mesmo não querendo por que se não estaremos perdidos. **

**- Acho que ela é assim por que além de ninguém gostar da matéria dela, que ela ama por sinal, ninguém liga para aprender então ela faz o que faz – Sakura iniciou em tom baixo.**

**- Para mim isso é falta de homem! – Ino exclamou com raiva**

**- Ino! – Eu e Sakura a repreendemos enquanto TenTen sorria.**

**- Acho que as duas tem razão. Por ela ser doidona assim nenhum cara vai querer arriscar.**

**De fato TenTen ****tem**** razão. **

**- Qual o problema dela me dar ao menos meio décimo? E olha que eu mereço!**

**- Não se preocupe Ino-chan, eu te ajudo a estudar.**

**Sorri gentilmente para ela que me retribuiu com um ainda maior.**

**- Obrigada Hina – Ela me ofereceu um sorriso doce para logo em seguida mudar a expressão para raiva - Mas seja como for ela é uma mal amada e quer descontar tudo em nos! **

**Ficamos em silencio. **

**Não sei muito sobre esses assuntos, mas o que tenho é suficiente para saber que no quesito amoroso a Anko-san não deve ser bem resolvida. Vez ou outra ela fica xingando os homens dizendo que são um bando de emprestáveis e que nenhum presta. **

**Hoje é sábado e tivemos que ir a escola para pegar nossas notas do teste surpresa que Anko-san passou para nos.**

"**Ou vocês pegam essas notas amanhã aqui ou só saberão no fim do ano!" Essas foram suas palavras. **

**Marcamos de ir ao Akimichi's para almoçar depois da escola e é exatamente o que estamos fazendo agora. **

**No meio do ano passado todos nos acabamos resolvendo estudar para as provas em na biblioteca, Shikamaru, um de nossos amigos, disse que tinha uma no atalho que se pega para ir à praia e que ela ficava enfrente a lanchonete de um amigo de infância dele. Resultado: Todos nos fomos para lá e não estudamos nada, passamos a tarde inteira batendo papo o que gerou em notas baixas, mas em boas lembranças e principalmente para mim: um novo amigo. Akimichi Chouji o amigo do Shikamaru. **

**- Chegamos! – Ino exclamou alegre quando estávamos enfrente a lanchonete. **

**O ambiente é grande, simples e aconchegante, tem portas de vidro que vive abertas e um ventilador no teto. **

**- Boa tarde – O senhor Akimichi desejou **

**- Boa tarde! – Cumprimentamos alegre**

**- Chouji suas amigas estão aqui! – Ele o chamou**

**Seguimos para a mesa de sempre e nos sentamos.**

**- Olá **

**Chouji é alto e corpulento com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, tem uma alma gentil e doce, assim como seus pais, ele tem dezenove anos e está fazendo faculdade a noite de culinária. **

**- Olá – Falamos alegre**

**- Estão voltando da escola não é? O shikamaru me contou ontem.**

**- Estamos sim – TenTen respondeu**

**- Aquela professora é uma mal amada!**

**- Ino! – Eu e Sakura a repreendemos **

**Ela bufou e o Chouji sorriu.**

**- Vão querer o de sempre? **

**- Eu vou querer uma coca no lugar do suco – TenTen falou olhando o cardápio**

**- Mais alguma coisa?**

**Movemos nossas cabeças em negação.**

**Antes de ele sair me lançou um doce sorriso com sempre faz, eu retribui, corando. **

**Chouji é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas de uns tempos para cá ele vem demonstrando um carinho estranho por mim e as meninas notaram e vez ou outra elas me cutuca dizendo que ele é será meu namorado e em resposta eu mudo de cor mais do que um camaleão.**

**- Pensando no futuro de vocês? **

**Olhei no mesmo instante para Ino.**

**- N-não! E-eu ap... - Não pude continuar já que o Chouji chegou.**

**- Aqui está! – Ele pos nossos pratos na mesa**

**- Obrigado Chouji**

**- É apenas meu trabalho Sakura – Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e passou a mão nos cabelos – Bem... Querem algo mais?**

**- Sua companhia – Ino deu um sorriso simpático que por trás tinha pura malicia. Ela lançou uma piscadela para mim.**

**Eu baixei a cabeça e pus um grande pedaço de carne na minha boca.**

**Chouji piscou algumas vezes e logo depois sorriu e olhou em volta.**

**- Acho que não tem problema parar um pouco**

**Ele puxou a cadeia para meu lado e se sentou. **

**Arrisquei uma olhada para frente e Ino me olhou maliciosa eu corei e voltei a baixar minha cabeça.**

**- Você está bem Hinata?**

**Engoli em seco e olhei para o Chouji e fiz que sim com a cabeça com um sorriso nervoso.**

**- Tem certeza?**

**Por favor, alguém, me ajude!**

**- Como andam as coisas por aqui?**

**Obrigado Sakura, muito obrigado.**

**- Até agora tudo bem**

**No mesmo instante olhamos para ele e no fundo agradeci pela conversa está tomando um rumo diferente.**

**- Como assim? – TenTen perguntou**

**Ele suspirou.**

**- O inicio das aulas está terminando o que significa que os ****baderneiros**** logo, logo vão aparecer.**

**E foi ai que o clima mudou, falar dos baderneiros e falar de pura encrenca.**

**- Até agora não vimos nenhum deles na escola – Iniciei**

**- Seria maravilhoso se eles não aparecessem mais**

**- Não Ino, seria maravilhoso se eles ****não**** aprontassem mais!**

**- A TenTen está certa, o problema não é eles aparecerem e sim o que eles farão ao aparecerem**

**Eu olhei para o Chouji e no mesmo instante um pensamento nada agradável veio em minha mente.**

**- Chouji-kun**

**- Hum?**

**- Alguma vez eles... "Mexeram" aqui?**

**Ele soltou um suspiro cansado e mexeu a cabeça em negativa, Sakura soltou uma exclamação e TenTen suspirou.**

**- Espera ai! Vocês estão pensando em...**

**-... Que eles podem querer e fazer alguma coisa aqui – Chouji completou cético**

**- Eles não podem continuar fazendo essas coisas!**

**- Ninguém pode fazer isso Ino, mas são filhos de pessoas influentes e acabam se dando bem no final. **

**É triste da razão a TenTen.**

**Os ****baderneiros ****são os anarquistas por aqui. Eles começaram a badernar de verdade no inicio do ano passado quando picharam toda uma fachada de uma loja de doces, era uma das melhores que tinha. **

**Eles são cinco no total: Uchiha Sasuke. Ele já namorou a Sakura e era amigo de infância do Naruto e apesar das abrigas se davam bem até ele fazer amizade com o Hozuki Suigetsu, que é o verdadeiro baderneiro. Sakura ameaçou terminar caso ele não se afastasse de Suigetsu e Naruto ficou ao lado dele tentando aconselha-lo o que resultou em inúmeras discurções. No fim das contas Sakura terminou o namoro e ele mesmo cortou relações com o Naruto, assim ele formou os baderneiros e levou consigo meu antigo melhor amigo, Inuzuka Kiba. **

**Esse fato me dói até hoje. **

**- Seja como for! Isso é errado! – Sakura falou em tom normal**

**- Com toda certeza é, mas não podemos fazer nada. Mesmo que os denunciemos eles continuaram em puni, o melhor é não dar brecha para eles – A expressão de Chouji é seria.**

**Eu olhei par a comida e não senti mais fome, pus na boca mais o gosto é amargo. Lembrar dos baderneiros é lembrar do Kiba e lembrar do Kiba é lembrar do meu antigo melhor amigo. **

**- Chouji vá atender os fregueses que chegaram, por favor.**

**- Certo pai – Ele se levantou – Qualquer coisa me chamem – Ele forçou um sorriso e saiu**

**Ficamos e silencio. TenTen e Ino ainda comiam, mas a Sakura estava com um olhar distante e com expressão séria. **

**Ela ainda gosto do Sasuke, mesmo que diga que não e tente força a si mesma disso da para ver em seus olhos que o que sentia por ele ainda está vivo dentro dela.**

**Quando finalmente fomos embora cada uma de nos deu um abraço no Chouji e para meu desespero o meu foi o ultimo e mais demorado. Eu o senti me apertar forte e soltar um longo suspiro de satisfação e isso me deixou com as pernas bambas e mais vermelha do que um tomate.**

**- Tchau Hinata **

**- T-tchau Cho-cho-chouji-kun – Eu o cumprimentei fazendo uma leve reverencia para que ele não visse meu estado.**

**Não estou assim por gostar dele e sim por não gostar dele, ao menos do jeito que desconfio que ele goste. **

**Ino ainda me lançou um olhar sacana, um sinal de que a revolta dela passou.**

**Seguimos em silencio e vez ou outra tocávamos algumas palavras até a Sakura cair de bunda ao chão e gargalhar como uma doida de si mesma ai nos contagiou e esquecemos tudo o que tínhamos em mente. Ino aproveitou e me cutucou o resto do caminho falando sobre o Chouji e logicamente as meninas a acompanhou. **

**Quando chegamos a certo ponto a Ino e a Sakura seguiram o caminho juntas, elas moram relativamente perto, a TenTen seguiu um e eu outro. **

**Minha casa é a mais longe de todas, mas prefiro ir a pé, andar é uma das coisas que mais gosto. **

**Moro em um condomínio de apartamentos na parte mais nobre da cidade, pertence a minha família, os Hyuuga, somos donos de uma das mais famosas e importantes redes de hotéis e resorts em todo o mundo. **

**Eu não me importo com todo esse prestigio e fortuna que minha família tem claro que sinto orgulho em saber que conseguimos chegar onde estamos com muito trabalho duro, temos o que temos hoje pelos nossos esforços. **

**Dou graças a Deus por nenhum de minha família ser corrompido pelo dinheiro. **

**Um som alto preencheu meus ouvidos. **

**Risadas. **

**Olhei para a direção do som e com um susto me deparei com eles: os ****baderneiros.**

**Estavam bebendo em cima de uma grande picape alaranjada.**

**Espera ai! O que eles estão fazendo aqui?**

**Aqui ****é ****um lugar restrito para as anarquias deles, nenhum deles mora por aqui, nenhum deles anda por aqui, ao menos que eu saiba. Não sabemos direito o porquê de não virem para cá mais desconfio que seja pelo fato de os mais ricos da cidade moram por aqui e os pais deles não devem querer ter pessoas como essa em cima deles. Isso seria declarar problemas para os pais deles e o fim de suas badernas.**

**Senti uma forte pontada em meu peito ao ver o Kiba conversando animadamente com eles. **

**Ele começou uma amizade com o Sasuke ainda quando esse namorava a Sakura. À medida que o namoro ia acabando Kiba ia andando mais com o Sasuke, ele se afastou de nos. Shino, que era seu melhor amigo e o considerava o mesmo, discutiu muito cm ele por causa da aproximação com o Uchiha. O mesmo que aconteceu entre o Sasuke e o Naruto. No fim o namoro terminou e aconteceu com o Kiba e o Shino o mesmo entre Sasuke e Naruto: Kiba se afastou de nos e rompeu seus laços com o Shino e até mudou-se de sala com o Sasuke. **

**Eu ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem o Kiba atravessando a porta da casa do Shino depois da ultima briga deles, ele não olhou para trás ou exitou, nem mesmo um "Tchau" nem um sinal de que ainda trocaria um mero "Bom dia". Ainda dói em mim e com toda certeza no Shino, foi à primeira vez que o vi derramar um lágrima. Isso pode parecer dramático e exagerado mais não é as coisas são bem mais graves e dolorosas quando se vive. Ainda tocávamos comprimentos e toda vez que ele olhava para mim vejo as lembranças de nos três assim como naquele momento. **

**Um sorriso tímido estava posto em seus lábios e eu lhe dei um doce sorriso. **

**Sasuke o mirou e seguiu seu olhar e arqueou a sobrancelha ao me ver e informou minha presença aos outros. Havia um olhar novo e sombrio no meio dos conhecidos, um olhar em coberto por óculos escuros. **

**Ele possuía cabelos de um vermelho sangue e a expressão séria, mas olhar era impossível definir. **

**De súbito Kiba pulou da picape e veio até mim, mas ele estava sozinho, Akamaru, seu cachorro e eterno companheiro, que sempre andava com ele não estava presente.**

**- Oi Hinata**

**Ele me ofereceu seu sorriso amarelo.**

**- Oi Kiba-kun. Onde está o Akamaru?**

**- Ah... – Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho – Está com minha irmã, com a cadela dela para ser mais especifico. **

**Sorri.**

**- Como vai a vida?**

**- Bem e a sua?**

**Ele arqueou as sobrancenhas e deu um sorriso irônico.**

**-Bem**

**- Você vai para a escola?**

**Ele pos as mãos nos bolsos da calça.**

**- Acho que apareço por lá no inicio da semana**

**- Hei Kiba!**

**Era a voz do Suigetsu. Kiba olhou de esguelha para eles e voltou sua atenção em mim.**

**- Eu vou indo. Vemos-nos por ai**

**Eu movi a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Tchau Hinata**

**- Tchau **

**Ele virou-se e começou a andar ainda com as mãos no bolso. **

**De súbito me veio à vontade de dizer certa frase, algo que eu sabia que ele iria gostar de ouvir e juntando toda minha coragem eu engoli o nervosismo e abri minha boca.**

**- K-Kiba-kun **

**Ele parou e olhou para mim.**

**Eu sorri tímida e respirei fundo mirando seus olhos.**

**- Senti sua falta**

**Ele parou um momento e virou-se por completo para mim e me olhou estranho e com um sorriso apagado fez que sim com a cabeça para logo em seguida abrir a porta da picape e entrar, Suigetsu entrou no outro lado e ficou apenas Sasuke e o garoto de cabelos ruivos na parte de trás. **

**Quando a picape deu partida e virou eles ficaram de frente para mim, Sasuke me fitou com puro desdém para depois virar o rosto, mas ele o garoto de cabelos ruivos continuou a me olhar, meu rosto esquentou e como sempre fiquei vermelha como um tomate, mas senti uma sensação estranhamente agradável dele me olhar fixamente de forma descarada, ao menos eu acho já que seus olhos estavam escondidos. Fiquei como uma boba parada na rua o olhando sumir pela rua e em nenhum momento seus olhos se desviaram de mim até desaparecer. **

**Eu pisquei algumas vezes e balancei a cabeça a cabeça e tomei meu rumo para casa.**

**Nunca o vi antes, seja na escola ou falando com algum dos baderneiros nem mesmo andando por ai. Já que Konoha apesar de ser uma cidade conhecida e influente é pequena. **

**É pena que não deu para velo muito bem, pareceu ser bonito... Hinata pare com isso! Pare com esses pensamentos! Ele estava com os baderneiros, não deve ser uma companhia muito boa, mesmo que doa é preciso admitir que nem o próprio Kiba é boa companhia mais. No entanto não se deve julgar sem antes conhecer. **

**Respirei fundo e parei ao me deparar com o portão de entrada do condomínio, mas antes que eu pudesse pegar minha chave para abrir o portão de correr ele se abriu.**

**Pisquei.**

**- Olá Hinata-sama!**

**Olhei para cima e me deparei com o Akio, um dos nossos porteiros, no seu posto. **

**- Olá Akio-san – Sorri para ele **

**Entrei e o portão se fechou atrás de mim.**

**- Obrigado Akio-san**

**- Não foi nada Hinata-sama **

**- Sabe dizer se meu pai chegou?**

**- Sim, Hinata-sama, ele está aqui.**

**- Obrigado Akio-san**

**Ele me sorriu gentil como sempre e eu segui para "casa". É meio estranho chamar meu apartamento de casa mais já estou me acostumando. **

**Meu apartamento é um dos primeiros. Moro no ultimo andar com meu pai Hyuuga Hiashi, minha irmã mais nova Hyuuga Hanabi e meu primo, Hyuuga Neji. Minha mãe morreu no parto de Hanabi e meus tios, os pais de Neji, morreram em um acidente de carro. **

**Meu pai nunca foi um pai exemplar ou presente mesmo que na maioria das ocasiões ele passasse o dia em casa. A única coisa que ele fazia era me criticar o tempo inteiro dizendo que eu era imprestável e fraca, que não servia para comandar a nossa empresa, e nunca deixou de transparecer sua preferência pela Hanabi, dizendo que diferente de mim ela tinha grande potencial para comandar as empresas e que não era uma inútil. **

**Eu era do tipo que sempre fazia o que os outros queriam e nunca me importava comigo mesma tentando ser aceita. Meu sonho era ao menos uma vez ouvir que ele tinha orgulho de mim, que eu não era uma imprestável, mas isso não deu certo. **

**Quando vínhamos morar em Konoha e fui para minha nova escola, Senju encontrei pessoas maravilhosas e que me ensinaram grandes coisas e me ajudaram a descobrir quem eu sou, mas houve uma que mais do que outras me "inspirou". **

**No fim tomei a decisão mais importante de minha vida: comecei a mudar, a me transformar em mim mesma. Quando meu pai notou minha mudança fiquei feliz achando que ele ficaria feliz, mas isso não ocorreu já que comecei a bater de frente com opiniões dele, dizendo o que achava, queria, pensava. Quanto mais eu falava mais ele não gostava até que em um belo dia ele disse que me tiraria da escola, pois meus amigos estavam enchendo minha cabeça de bobagens. Nesse dia tivemos a pior discursam de todas. **

**Sai de casa transbordando em lágrimas e muito ferida com todos os horrores que ele me disse, sem nenhuma piedade. Acabe atropelada e em coma por uma semana. Lembro nitidamente que quando abri meus olhos o primeiro som que ouvi foi de um choro e quando olhei para meu lado meu pai estava sentado em uma cadeira segurando em minha mão e o choro vinha dele. **

**Ele não me pediu desculpas, mas sim perdão. Ele me permitiu mostrar quem sou e eu pude ver quem ele é. E não foi apenas comigo mais com a Hanabi e o Neji e será ele que quando atingir certa idade assumira a empresa. **

**- Cheguei! – Falei atravessando a porta**

**Yaeko, nossa criada apareceu na sala. Ela tem quase cinqüenta anos tem alguns fios brancos nos cabelos negros e profundos olhos verdes. **

**É uma pessoa simples e atenciosa. **

**- Hinata-sama **

**- Olá Yaeko, tem alguém em casa?**

**- Hiashi-sama está no escritório e me pediu para lhe dizer que fosse falar com ele quando chegasse. Neji-sama e Hanabi-sama ainda não chegaram.**

**- Certo**

**Nosso apartamento não é tão luxuoso assim digamos que é tradicional com moveis antigos e tudo organizado e limpo. **

**Atravessei a sala e segui o corredor que da no escritório e na biblioteca. Parei enfrente a porta do escritório ajeitei meu cabelo e tirei o sujo de minha roupa e bati na porta. **

**- Entre**

**Sua voz fria soou por entre a madeira que abri, espiei por um momento e entrei. **

**Ele estava sentado aparentemente concentrado olhando alguns documentos. **

**Caminhei lentamente até ficar de frente a ele que me fitou com seus olhos tão frios quanto sua voz.**

**- Faz tempo que chegou?**

**- Não. Cheguei agora.**

**- Neji me falou ontem que vocês iriam à escola para verificar suas notas de duas das matérias de cálculos.**

**- Sim**

**Ele mirou a hora no relógio de parede.**

**- São mais de três horas da tarde. Por que demorou?**

**- E-eu fui à lanchonete com umas amigas depois de pegara s notas e voltei andando para casa.**

**Mesmo com toda a mudança que passamos às vezes ainda gaguejo quando falo com ele simplesmente por causa da sua grande imponência. **

**- Andando? – Ele franziu o cenho **

**- Sim**

**Sua expressão não se modificou e ele permaneceu me olhando friamente. As coisas são engraçadas, antes eu estaria de cabeça baixa tremendo da cabeça aos pés, agora estou de frente para ele falando com ele o olhando nos olhos. **

**- Da próxima vez ligue para o Sasaki ir lhe buscar.**

**Movi a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Diga-me suas notas**

**- Sete e meio em geometria e seis em matemática.**

**Ele se manteve em silencio olhando-me até escutarmos um bater na porta.**

**- Entre**

**Yaeko apareceu.**

**- Ligação para o Hiashi-sama**

**- Certo**

**Yaeko fez uma pequena mesura e saiu.**

**- Pode ir Hinata**

**- Sim pai. **

**Fiz uma pequena reverencia e me virei para ir mais uma coisa prendeu minha atenção. Em cima de sua mesa havia um porta-retrato com a foto da Hanabi, Neji e eu. **

**A sua família.**

**Fechei a porta com um sorriso nos lábios.**

**É provável que ele nunca mude sempre sério e frio, mas se fosse ao contrario não seria Hyuuga Hiashi.**

**Subi para meu quarto e tomei um bom banho.**

**Quando eu ia me jogar na cama para dormir um pouco batem na porta. **

**- Entre – Falei**

**Era o Neji-nii-san junto com a Hanabi. **

**Acho que não importa o que aconteça sempre vou considerar o Neji como meu irmão. **

**- Oi – Hanabi falou se jogando na minha cama**

**- Olá – Falei sorrindo**

**- Hinata**

**Uma das características do Neji é o fato de que ele costuma falar o seu nome em tom de uma determinada pergunta no lugar da pergunta, ou de um cumprimento, como agora, em vez de um "Oi" ou "Olá" ele disse meu nome. É algo estranho mais já me acostumei. Há muito tempo Hanabi me perguntou como se sabe o que ele está perguntando, respondi dizendo que dependia da situação, como agora. **

**Ela não se acostumou mais não gosta.**

**- Chegaram agora?**

**- Sim, o Sasaki foi nos buscar – Hanabi respondeu balançando suas pernas no ar. **

**- Falamos com Hiashi-ojisama e subimos – Neji completou com sua voz fria**

**- Pra onde você foi Hanabi?**

**- Cinema! Moegi me chamou para ir com ela, o Udon e o Konohamaru. Acabamos encontrando o Neji e os amigos de vocês já que assistimos ao mesmo filme.**

**Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee e Shino foram ao cinema depois da escola assistir um filme, nos só não fomos com eles por que o filme não fazia nosso gênero. **

**- Como foi o filme? – Perguntei a ambos**

**Ambos suspiraram de modo impaciente.**

**- O que houve?**

**- Naruto discutido com o vendedor de pipoca e quase nos expulsa dela! – Mesmo com a cara de raiva da Hanabi e irritação do Neji não consegui segurar meu riso**

**Isso era algo típico do Naruto.**

**Eles me lançaram olhares nada amigáveis e respirando fundo tentei segurar o riso.**

**- Por culpa dele perdemos quase todo o filme**

**E ele quase que deve te perdido a cabeça.**

**Eu quase ri novamente com esse pensamento, quase.**

**- Mas... - Respirei fundo – Pelo que assistiram gostaram?**

**- Sim! Vou assistir novamente – Hanabi exclamou**

**- Aceitável**

**Essa é a grande diferença entre o Neji-nii-san e a Hanabi. Ele sempre é sério e frio, tão parecido com meu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Ela sempre agitada e alegre. Tão parecida com a nossa falecida mãe. **

**Neji pode amar uma coisa mais ele responde sempre responderá assim. Por isso que é tão difícil lhe escolher o que dar de presentes. **

**A Hanabi vive reclamando com ele por causa disso.**

**- Neji você poderia ser mais convincente sabia! – Ela, mais uma vez, ralhou para ele que apensas suspirou em resposta.**

**- Gostaria da minha ajuda nas matérias?**

**Como esperado ele tirou notas mais elevadas do que as minhas nos testes de matemática e geometria.**

**- Não precisa eu estou indo bem.**

**Ele moveu a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Se quiser minha ajuda basta me pedir. Estarei em meu quarto.**

**Ele se virou e saiu.**

**- Se quiser minha ajuda basta m pedir. Estarei em meu quarto! – Hanabi imitava a voz melodiosa do Neji o que me fez sorrir.**

**- Hanabi – A repreendi sem sucesso**

**- Você já assistiu um filme com o Neji?**

**Movi a cabeça em negação.**

**- É horrível! – Ela exclamou rodando na cama – Ele não fala nada, não faz nada, nem mesmo come!**

**Soltei um riso involuntário.**

**- Quando chega a uma cena de suspense ****normalmente ****ficamos tensos e coisa do tipo, mas ele não demonstra nada! Quando chega a uma cena de terror às vezes até gritamos, mas ele...! – Ela terminou com uma expressão aflita.**

**A cada palavra dela era um riso meu.**

**- Eu vou pro meu quarto – Ela saiu arrastando os pés**

**Sinceramente? Amo minha família, amo o jeito calmo e frio do meu pai, a seriedade, o tédio e a impaciência do Neji, a agitação e espontaneidade da Hanabi. **

**Eu os amo.**

**No jantar Hanabi cutucava o Neji enquanto ele ****tentava**** ignora-la, papai olhava tudo de forma fria e calma e vez ou outra dizia algo que dava mais corda a Hanabi para aflição do Neji que no fundo estava amando aquilo. **

**Às vezes Neji me lançava olhares para eu ficar quieta mais eu simplesmente não conseguia. Era maravilhoso irritar o Neji, como a Hanabi dizia. E pela primeira vez percebi isso e ele pela sua expressão ele não gostou desse fato.**

**No final da noite dormi com a Hanabi em seu quarto, pegamos no sono enquanto ela me contava o filme, ao menos o que deu para ela assistir. **

**O primeiro e suado capitulo está ai!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.**

**Bjocas! **


	3. Aviso

**Talvez eu demore um pouco para públicra o terceiro capítuolo tenho inumeras coisas pra fazer, mas eu vou publicá-lo.**

**Beijões e abraços!**


	4. Surpresas

**Naruto não me pertence. **

**Surpresas**

**- Sasaki pegue um atalho, ultrapasse sinais, faça o que for, mas chegue o mais rápido possível na minha escola! **

**Hanabi falava rápido e exaltada. Estava sentada na ponta do acento entre o Neji-nii-san e o Sasaki-san. Estávamos a caminho da escola. **

**- Por que tanta pressa Hanabi? – Neji perguntou com sua voz calma e fria**

**Hanabi não é boa em acordar cedo e como quase todas às vezes hoje de manhã eu fui acorda - lá e quando lhe disse que já eram sete horas, ela entrou em pânico. Sua pressa era tanta que me fuzilou com os olhos quando disse que precisava ir ao sanitário antes de sair.**

**- ****Konohamaru**** fez uma aposta comigo. – Ela destacou o nome - Se eu conseguir chegar à escola até sete e quarenta e cinco ele fará minha tarefa de história pelo resto da semana e se eu chegar depois farei sua tarefa de matemática pelo mesmo período.**

**Soltei um risinho. **

**Ela e Konohamaru pareciam cão e gato nunca paravam de brigar ou fazer apostas entre si. O avô dele foi o terceiro Hokage, é assim como se chama o governador de Konoha, e como amava tanto seu estado deu o mesmo nome ao neto. **

**Uma vez a Ino disse que eles acabariam se casando o que levou Hanabi a jogar seu sapato na Ino, que desviou por sorte. **

**Neji suspirou impaciente.**

**- Deveria ignorar as provocações dele **

**- O que? – Ela exclamou com raiva – Como se eu pudesse! Aquele idiota não em deixa em paz Neji!**

**- Acho que ele gosta de você tanto quanto ****você**** gosta ****dele – Tentei soar o mais inocente possível e fiz com sucesso, mas a Hanabi estava exaltada de mais.**

**- Até você Hinata! – Ela exclamou indignada**

**- N-não é isso Hanabi – Tentei ser o mais convincente possível o que não deu certo, ela começou a sacudir o dedo em minha frente insultando o Konohamaru enquanto eu, em vão, tentava explicar o que eu disse até que a voz fria do Neji brotou no ar uma frase que a fez calar:**

**- Ira perder a aposta **

**- O QUE? – Ela gritou sem hesitarão e virou-se para o Neji – COMO ASSIM VOU PERDER A APOSTA?**

**Sasaki estacionou o carro enfrente a nossa escola.**

**- São exatamente sete e trinta e três daqui para sua escola leva no mínimo quinze minutos não apenas pela distancia como também pelo transito de agora cedo, provavelmente não conseguirá chegar na hora a não ser que o Sasaki pegue um atalho o que acho improvável. Tenha um bom dia Hanabi, Sasaki.**

**- Bom dia Neji-sama**

**E ele saiu do carro.**

**Hanabi berrou dizendo que ele estava de complô com o Konohamaru para tentar desanima-la e me expulsou do carro enquanto berrava um bom dia pra mim. **

**Uma coisa engraçada é que mesmo nesse estado ela ainda sim lhe da um comprimento ou até mesmo se desculpa.**

**Ainda a escutei pedindo para o Sasaki acelerar o carro.**

**Eu sorri e o Neji soltou outro suspiro cansado e entrou na escola e eu o segui.**

**A Senju tem apenas o ensino médio, ou seja, do primeiro ano ao terceiro, além de inúmeros cursos. Por esse fato a Hanabi não estuda aqui, ela diz que não se importa, mas no fundo sei que é mentira. **

**Encontramos Naruto, Shino e Lee no pátio. **

**- Bom dia Hinata! – Naruto-kun falou explodindo meus ouvidos.**

**Ele é escandaloso, iperativo, brincalhão e engraçado, sua cor favorita é laranja. Eu tinha uma paixão por ele no ano passado, mas assim que eu comecei a mudar vi que não era nada além de uma profunda admiração e carinho. Nunca vou me esquecer de como ele apoiou a Sakura mesmo que a situação dele não fosse melhor. Shino não é muito afeito a falar, mas quando fala é bom não apenas escutar mais ouvir, ele usa pequenos e redondos óculos de grau com lentes escuras. **

**O Lee é o melhor amigo do Neji, eles se conhecem dês dos doze anos ele têm certa rivalidade com Neji-nii-san, mas isso não se torna prioridade dispensando a amizade. Ele é persistente, engraçado e muito gentil vive falando de algo como fogo da juventude e gosta muito de verde. **

**O Neji-nii-san ficou conversando com eles enquanto eu subia para a sala. **

**Passei pelo banheiro e as salas do segundo ano. De manhã é A, B, C, D e E. Somos do B, é uma sala agitada, porém é onde tem as melhores notas. Dou graças a Deus sempre quando passo pela sala E, que é onde ficam os alunos baderneiros inclusive o próprio grupo, de que eles não estejam na nossa sala. É nela onde se tem as piores notas e é a sala conhecida por ser impossível de se dar aula, a nossa é agitada, mas quando nos chamam a atenção nos ficamos quietos, lá nem adianta fazer isso, afinal ninguém ira ouvir. **

**- Bom dia Hinata! – Sakura-chan me cumprimentou quando atravessei a porta.**

**Ela estava lendo um livro.**

**- Bom dia. **

**Olhei a cadeira atrás da minha, é onde a Ino-chan senta-se, estava vazia, mas a de TenTen que fica atrás de Sakura tinha a mochila dela. **

**Nossa sala tem cinco fileiras. A minha é a segunda perto da porta e eu sou a primeira da fila, Sakura-chan senta-se ao meu lado a fileira dela fica ao lado da porta. Atrás dela senta-se TenTen que por sua vez é do lado da Ino. Shino fica do meu lado enfrente a mesa do professor, Kiba geralmente sentava-se atrás dele. **

**No fundão na minha fila e na da Sakura é onde os meninos se sentam. **

**- Onde está a TenTen-chan? **

**- Está na quadra e a Ino deve chegar atrasada como de costume.**

**Sorrimos. **

**A Sakura é meio termo do grupo, ela é um pouco tímida e gentil como eu, tem pulso firme como a TenTen-chan e é sensível e explosiva como a Ino-chan. **

**- Bom dia Hinata**

**Por um momento eu pensei ter ouvido coisas, mas resolvi ver se era verdade e vi Kiba em pé ao lado da porta. Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? Ele nunca veio me ver.**

**- B-bom dia Kiba-kun**

**Ele fez um gesto de cabeça para Sakura que respondeu com um simples oi.**

**Ele respondeu a minha pergunta seguindo para o fundo da sala e sentando-se lá. **

**Eu estou confusa! O que o Kiba faz aqui? Ele é um baderneiro e os baderneiros são do segundo E!**

**Olhei para a Sakura que parecia mais abismada do que eu. **

**O sinal tocou e no mesmo instante entrou o Suigetsu. Ele lançou um olhar cínico para nos e sentou-se junto com o Kiba-kun no fundo da sala. **

**- Isso não é boa coisa – Sakura falou em voz baixa para mim**

**Eu não gosto disso, definitivamente não gosto disso! Se tiver dedo dos baderneiros, a coisa não é nada boa. **

**Suspirei.**

**TenTen entrou conversando com o Neji-nii-san, eles estão bem próximos ultimamente, além de mim a TenTen é a única garota que o Neji tem uma grande aproximação. Tem a Hanabi, mas eles brigam mias do que conversam.**

**Naruto entrou conversando animado com o Shikamaru, que bocejava, e o Lee que mostrava entusiasmo. Shino entrou logo depois sem nenhuma companhia, ele olhou para mim.**

**Shikamaru é uma boa pessoa, mas é muito preguiçoso, mas bastante inteligente apesar de tirar notas baixas, ele diz que não faz as provas por que estava com preguiça de escrever.  
**

**- O que foi?**

**Eu fiz um sinal com o dedo para o fundo da classe e ele o olhou.**

**Seu maxilar se contraiu e ele pós as mãos nos bolso da calça e olhou para mim.**

**- Não gosto disso**

**Ele se virou e sentou-se ao meu lado em sua banca. **

**Dei uma rápida olhada para trás. Ele estava conversando com o Suigetsu ele parecia irritado, pois falava e gesticulava muito enquanto o Suigetsu mantinha uma expressão entediada e vez ou outra falava. **

**Ao lado dele havia uma cadeira vazia e tenho a impressão que ficará assim até o fim das aulas, ninguém se senta ao lado de um baderneiro, e lamento dizer que o Kiba não é muito calmo, só espero que ****ele ****não faça bagunça ao ponto de ser expulso da classe. **

**A sala está quase completa, tem umas cinco cadeiras vazias, sem contar a de Ino.**

**Não há lugar marcado, mas geralmente sentamos-nos mesmos lugares e todos respeitam isso. **

**- Bom dia! – Kurenai-sensei, nossa professora de biologia falou alegremente ao entrar na sala. **

**- Bom dia – Respondemos**

**Ela é muito bonita, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos e é uma pessoa gentil, ela é uma das minhas professoras favoritas.**

**Ela nos mandou abrir o caderno e copiar uma anotação que ela passaria. **

**Momentos depois Shuizune-san a secretaria, vice-diretora e braço da direito de Tsunade-sama, nossa diretora, aparece na porta. Ela é calma e gentil diferente de Tsunade-sama que tem um temperamento explosivo, gosta de tomar saquê e tem um vicio por jogo do bicho.**

**- Bom dia meninos! **

**- Bom dia! – Falamos em um só coro**

**- Bem, hoje eu trago para vocês um novato. Ele veio de outro estado, espero que o recebam bem. Seu nome é Sabaku no Gaara – Ela olhou para a porta e fez um sinal para que ele entrasse – Pode vir!**

**Ouvi o som de uma mochila e passos vagarosos. **

**Quando o garoto pós os pés na classe, tive que me conter para não arregalar os olhos ou soltar uma exclamação. **

**Não me surpreendi com os burburinhos que a classe soltou. **

**Ele é digno deles. **

**Não da para dizer se é sua aura imponente e perturbadora, sua pele pálida, seus olhos misteriosos cobertos pelos óculos escuros, sua expressão séria e firme, seu cabelo cor vermelho sangue ou a tatuagem de um kanji em sua testa, escrita no mesmo tom de seus cabelos, que chama a atenção de primeiro.**

**Acho que ele em si faz com que seja inesquecível. **

**Às vezes quando se olha para alguém da para se ter uma ideia de como ela é, mas ele não. **

**Ele se mantinha silencioso enquanto Shizune-san respondia a uma pergunta do Naruto. **

**Continuei a olhá-lo e com um sutil gesto de cabeça percebi que ele também, já que seus óculos escuros não permitiam ver seus olhos. Como a vergonhosa que sou fiquei vermelha como um tomate e baixei minha cabeça mirando o chão.**

**Ele está a centímetros em minha frente me permitindo ver seu par de sapatos pretos. **

**- Muito bem espero que tenha uma boa aula e seja bem vindo senhor Sabaku. **

**Arrisquei uma olhada para ele e o vi, sem nem ao menos olhar para a Shizune-san, caminhar calmamente ao meu lado, jogar sua mochila no chão e sentou-se na cadeira da Ino. **

**A sala soltou murmúrios enquanto a pobre Shizune morria de tanta vergonha, ela deu um sorriso nervoso e saiu.**

**- Bom... – Kurenai-sensei começou em um suspiro que dizia: isso vai ser trabalhoso - Meu nome é Kurenai e sou a professora de Biologia, espero que goste da escola. Você perdeu alguns dias de aula e seria bom pegar o assunto se pedir a algum outro aluno tenho certeza que irão lhe emprestar para copiar. E se tiver qualquer duvida pode me perguntar.**

**Ela terminou com um sorriso que esperava no mínimo uma afirmação de cabeça, mas o silencio apenas se manteve. **

**Ela suspirou e resignada voltou a copiar.**

**Senti seus pés na grade de minha cadeira e o ouvi abrir sua mochila. **

**Com cinco cadeiras desocupadas, por que ele foi escolher logo a de Ino? Nem desocupada está, certo ele não sabe disso, mas desconfio que mesmo ele sabendo ainda sim se sentaria. **

**Respirei fundo e tratei de voltar a copiar tentar esquece-lo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia em vez de seu silencio ajudar apenas piorava, pois não ouvir nada significa que ele está presente. **

**A porta da sala foi aberta de modo brusco e entrou uma Ino ofegante.**

**- B-bom dia pro - professora! **

**- Bom dia! – Kurenai-sensei respondeu séria – É melhor sentar-se e copiar **

**Ino moveu a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Bom dia Hina... – Sua voz sumiu ao olhar para sua banca. Achei que ela fosse mandá-lo sair de sua banca de um modo não muito gentil e reclamar conosco por te-lo deixado se sentar em seu lugar, mas em vez disso ela sorriu cínica para mim, algo que não entendi.**

**- Bom dia testuda, TenTen - Não tinha um tom sequer de raiva ou algo do tipo em sua voz. **

**- Bom dia porquinha – Sakura respondeu com o cenho franzido**

**- Bom dia Ino – TenTen tinha um risinho nos lábios**

**Ela caminhou até a banca vazia atrás da TenTen e sentou-se. **

**Com o tempo o silencio da sala foi substituído por vozes animadas, mas ainda sim não estava uma baderna. **

**Eu tentei me concentrar na tarefa, mas não consegui.**

**Mirei a parede branca em minha frente e foi nesse momento que lembrei de algo...**

**Eu não sonhei...**

**Nesses três dias não sonhei nada. Senti um arrepio pelo meu corpo. Não gosto quando esse tipo de coisa acontece.**

**Olhei para o quadro e em seguida para meu caderno, não tenho vontade alguma de copiar. **

**Suspirei.**

**Lembrar-me disso me faz sentir vontade de não fazer nada sem falar que há um garoto estranho sentado atrás de mim que não pronunciou uma palavra se quer...**

**Talvez ele seja mudo...**

**- Hinata...**

**Olhei para minha frente e deparei com Kurenai-sensei.**

**- S-sim?**

**- Você está bem?**

**Ele me olhou.**

**Movi a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Posso ir ao sanitário? **

**Ela moveu a cabeça em afirmação. **

**Eu me levantei a caminhei até a porta, ainda vi as meninas me olharem e sorri para elas.**

**É preciso passar pela sala C, D e infelizmente a E, e dobrar no corredor para se chegar ao banheiro. Fiz todo esse percurso sem pressa alguma e agradeci a Deus pelo sanitário estar vazio.**

**Molhei meu rosto e amarrei meu cabelo em um coco frouxo com o meu ****_hashi_*.**

**Esses dias estão calmos. **

**Da quinta para a sexta não sonhei da sexta para o sábado não sonhei, de sábado para ontem não sonhei e de ontem para hoje não sonhei! Não há sonho algum para eu quebrar minha cabeça tentando resolver! Mesmo algo simples eu não tenho!**

**Onde estão ****meus ****sonhos? **

**Desde que eu era menina que os tenho e isso nunca aconteceu, nunca por tanto tempo! A não ser que eu não esteja me lembrando...**

**Nesse momento a porta foi aberta e uma garota entrou. **

**Acho que quando você se depara com uma pessoa como ela não há algo que te chame a atenção, pois a própria pessoa em si faz isso. **

**Ela possui cabelos loiros e profundos olhos verdes escuros acompanhados de lábios finos. Ela moveu a cabeça para mim em um cumprimento e eu retribui com um sorriso. **

**Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo e contei até dez mentalmente quando terminei lavei meu rosto e sai do banheiro. **

**Ela deve ser novata, nunca há vi antes e tem uma aparência bastante madura. **

**Quando eu estava quase virando no corredor ouvi uma voz firme e grave, mas feminina.**

**- Com licença **

**Virei-me.**

**Sua postura era ereta, tinha uma expressão séria e um ar imponente e seus olhos verdes petróleo, tristes.**

**- Sim?**

**- Sou novata, terceiro ano para ser mais exata. O professor me mandou pegar um livro na biblioteca, mas ele não soube me explicar direito e acabei aqui e agora não sei como voltar e nem sei onde fica a biblioteca. – Ela fez uma pausa suspirando de modo pesado e fechou os olhos momentaneamente - Pode me ajudar? **

**- Claro – Dei meu melhor sorriso. Ela parou um momento me observando de modo estranho para em seguida dar um sorriso mínimo – Vamos pela direção do banheiro, é mais fácil.**

**Ela afirmou com a cabeça e virou-se e foi ai que a vi de costas. **

**Seu cabelo estava preso em quatro marias chiquinhas, o penteado pode parecer engraçado, mas nela não da essa impressão. Seu corpo é bastante voluptuoso. **

**Ela lembra uma amazona.**

**Andei mais rápido e me postei ao lado dela.**

**- A biblioteca fica no primeiro andar, parece ser difícil decorar todos esses corredores, mas é bem fácil, em alguns dias você já vai saber. **

**- Espero que sim, não quero andar com um mapa – Sua voz parecia sempre ter o tom sério. **

**Eu sorri.**

**- Meu nome é Temari, estou no terceiro D – Ela se apresentou me olhando**

**- Sou a Hinata e estou no segundo B**

**- É antiga aqui?**

**- Não muito, estou des do ano passado.**

**Seguiu-se um momento de silencio, de um modo estranho eu senti que ela estava procurando um assunto para não ficar naquela coisa mórbida, mas como não conseguia eu falei. **

**- Qual foi o professor que te mandou pegar o livro?**

**- Não lembro o nome dele, só sei que usava uma mascara no rosto e tem cabelos brancos. **

**Sorri.**

**- É o Kakashi-sensei, ele ensina história e literatura. **

**- Ele é meio estranho – Ela falou virando o rosto para mim franzindo o cenho**

**- Ele é assim mesmo, mas com o tempo você ira conhece-lo melhor. Ele é um dos melhores professores apesar de sempre chegar atrasado**

**- Então isso é costumeiro?**

**- Sim. Qual foi a desculpa que ele deu?**

**- Que teve que ajudar uma venha a atravessar a rua! – Sua expressão era incrédula o que me fez sorrir.**

**- Isso é só o começo, acho que na próxima ele vai dizer que teve que correr atrás de um ladrão para pegar a bolsa de uma velhinha ou teve que salvar um gato na árvore...**

**- Ele nem ao menos se importa se vamos acreditar?**

**Movi a cabeça em negação enquanto sorria.**

**- Ele é assim, mas é uma ótima pessoa e professor.**

**Ela virou a cabeça para a janela no corredor que estávamos passando e permaneceu em silencio.**

**- Você está bem? – Perguntei**

**Ela virou a cabeça para mim e deu um sorriso forçado e em resposta dei um gentil.**

**No resto do percurso eu fui lhe ensinando o caminho.**

**Quando avistei as grandes portas da biblioteca eu lhe avisei.**

**- Chegamos.**

**Ela abriu a porta e entramos. Como é horário de aula não há muita gente. **

**- Hinata-san! **

**Y****akushi Kabuto ****me cumprimentou com seu sorriso sinistro. Ele usa óculos de grau e tem cabelos brancos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo e é o monitor da biblioteca. **

**- Olá Kabuto-san**

**Ele olhou para a Temari-san.**

**- Bem, você deve ser novata.**

**Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e o fitou séria.**

**- Sim – Sua voz saiu fria e tão séria quanto sua expressão. Acho que eles não vão se dar muito bem.**

**Ele se inclinou no balcão e suspirou.**

**- O que querem?**

**- ****Quero ****um livro de história do terceiro ano.**

**Ele deu um de seus sorrisos sinistros e virou-se de costas e sem ao menos procurar retirou um livro de história de uma estante de livros e pós encima do balcão. **

**- Acertei?**

**Ela moveu a cabeça em afirmação fitando o livro.**

**- Hinata-san o livro que pediu foi entregue, está na prateleira. Aconselho-lhe a pega-lo logo.**

**Movi a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Eu já volto Temari-san**

**Ela me olhou estranho e fez que sim com a cabeça.**

**O ouvi comentar algo sobre o nome dela, mas não escutei o que era.**

**Há algum tempo descobri que aqui não tem apenas livros didáticos e então passei há pegar alguns. Meu gênero de leitura, ao contrario do que todos imaginam, é bastante diversificado se eu me interessar por algum eu o pego e leio, no entanto prefiro os que tenham um bom mistério.**

**Peguei o livro de capa dura preta com um trem ilustrado. **

**O título é: Assassinato no Expresso Oriente de uma escritora britânica chamada Agatha Christie.**

**Esse vai ser o primeiro livro que vou ler dela.**

**Retornei satisfeita até o balcão do Kabuto-san. **

**Ele estava escrevendo algo enquanto Temari-san olhava o livro. **

**- Obrigado por me avisar Kabuto-san**

**- É minha obrigação **

**Ele nos lançou mais um de seus sorrisos sinistros e saímos.**

**- Ele tem uma expressão estranha.**

**Sorri, mas não pude deixar de não concordar. **

**- Ele foi adotado pelo Orochimaru-sensei, que é o professor de biologia dos terceiros anos. **

**Seguiu mais um momento de silencio que eu quebrei.**

**- Você ainda não tem o horário? – Perguntei**

**- Não, quando me matriculei ainda não estavam prontos e como eu vim apenas hoje e cheguei tarde não tive tempo de pegar. **

**Afirmei com a cabeça e nesse momento o sinal do intervalo tocou.**

**- Que ótimo tanto trabalho para nada! – Ela resmungou baixinho parando de andar.**

**- Acho melhor levar o livro, talvez ainda tenha aula dele. **

**Ela suspirou de um jeito cansado e mirou a janela que ladeada todo o corredor. **

**Ela parecia tão... Triste, cansada e aflita.**

**- Você está bem? – Me aproximei dela **

**Temari-san virou o rosto para mim e fez que sim com a cabeça, não estava sorrindo, mas mantinha uma expressão calma, no entanto mesmo que ela fosse a melhor atriz do mundo a tristeza em seus olhos sempre vão dizer ao contrario. **

**- HINATA!**

**Virei o rosto bruscamente em direção a voz de Ino que estava andando a passos pesados e firmes, sua expressão não era nenhum pouco amistosa. Sakura e TenTen tinham expressões de alivio e confusão.**

**- I-Ino-chan?**

**- Onde você se meteu Hinata? – Sakura me perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura**

**Eu olhei de esguelha para Temari-san. Ela tinha uma expressão... Estranha. Estava séria mais parecia que por dentro estava se... Quebrando.**

**- Eu... **

**- Que ida ao banheiro foi essa que a fez perder meia aula de biologia e uma de japonês? – Ino me cortou falando rápido. **

**- Ino se acalme! – TenTen segurou o ombro dela**

**Foi ai que as três, ao mesmo tempo fitaram Temari-san e eu segui seus olhos. **

**Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esboçou um sorriso mínimo. **

**- Está é Temari-san, Temari-san estas são Ino, Sakura e TenTen minhas amigas.**

**- Olá – Sua voz sonora e grave ecoou pelo silencioso corredor.**

**- Oi – Elas três falaram de uma só vez.**

**- Eu encontrei com Hinata no banheiro e como sou novata lhe pedi ajuda para encontrar a biblioteca – Ela se calou em um gesto que dizia que já tinha explicado tudo.**

**- Por isso que não lhe reconhecemos – Sakura falou com um sorriso simpático, TenTen afirmou com a cabeça falando um umhum, mas Ino mantinha uma expressão irritadiça que Temari-san ignorou por completo o que a fez ficar com mais raiva. Engoli em seco enquanto TenTen segurava no ombro de Ino e Sakura coçava a cabeça com um sorriso sem graça.**

**- Obrigado pela ajuda – Sua voz imponente estava mais suave**

**Como de costume corei um pouco e movi a cabeça em afirmação e lhe dei um sorriso gentil.**

**- Não gostaria de comer conosco, está na hora do intervalo? – TenTen perguntou**

**Ino tentou esconder a raiva quando olhou para TenTen, mas não conseguia muito bem. **

**Ela moveu a cabeça em negação e Ino melhorou a expressão. **

**- Vou indo, ainda tenho umas coisas para fazer.**

**Ela murmurou um tchau.**

**Observei sua silhueta, que por sinal era muito bonita, se distanciar, mas antes que dobrasse no corredor eu senti uma súbita vontade de dizer lhe dizer algo e depois de um longo suspiro a chamei e ela se virou.**

**- Se precisar de algo pode me procurar, ajudarei com prazer – Sorriso o mais doce possível.**

**Ela ficou parada um momento. Seus olhos tristes me faziam ficar tão triste.**

**- Não precisa do ****san****.**

**Por fim ela me sorriu cansada e se foi.**

**- Que garota arrogante! – Ino exclamou com raiva**

**Ouvi Sakura e TenTen lhe darem uma bronca mais eu não ouvi já que fiquei olhando o lugar onde Temari-san havia ido.**

**O que será que a deixaria assim? Tão triste?**

**Ela é tão bonita e parece ser confiante e independente, mas os olhos são tão tristes. **

**- Hinata!**

**Eu me virei com a voz da TenTen.**

**- Vamos para o refeitório? – Ela me perguntou e eu afirmei.**

**- Ela é muito arrogante! – Ino novamente exclamou com raiva**

**- Não acho – Disse com voz baixa**

**- O que? Você não viu como ela nos olhou? **

**- Ela ****te**** olhou assim por que ****você ****a olhou do mesmo jeito. Porquinha! – Sakura **

**- Claro! Ela respondeu um modo totalmente arrogante! Tes-tu-da! **

**- Não deve ser a - arrogante com alguém Ino-chan, mesmo se ela for com você – Falei baixinho olhando séria para ela.**

**Estava um pouco chateada com a Ino-chan, afinal a Temari-san, digo, Temari parecia tão sozinha...**

**As três me olharam e Ino mordeu o lábio inferior e me pediu desculpas que eu aceitei satisfeita, sorrindo.**

**- Por que em vez de ficarmos discutindo não vamos falar com os meninos? – TenTen falou com certa animação.**

**- Ótima ideia! – Ino bateu palmas com um largo sorriso nos lábios.**

**É obvio que a alegria dela está no fato de encontrar o Shino-kun. Eles estão trocando olhares bastante profundo ultimamente o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.**

**Quando estávamos perto do pátio a Ino-chan praticamente correu na frente enquanto a TenTen-chan soltava gracinhas para ela e a Sakura tentava calar a sua boca e eu me matava de rir. **

**Pouco tempo depois a típica cena estava formada: A Ino e o Shino-kun se olhavam, mas nenhum falava ou chegava perto do outro, o Naruto berrava seguindo uma conversava animadamente com um Shikamaru que bocejava enquanto a Sakura lhe dava cascudos para ele falar mais baixo, o que me fazia rir, e conversava comigo. Lee escutava a conversa e lançava olhares para a TenTen e o Neji-nii-san, que conversavam calmamente parecendo colegas de trabalho discutindo sobre a humanidade. Lee via a TenTen como sua irmã e ficava assim quando qualquer cara se aproximava dela, até mesmo o Neji que é grande amigo deles.**

**Em umas das vezes que a Sakura espancava o Naruto-kun eu aproveitei e dei uma olhada nos fundos do pátio ande geralmente os baderneiros ficam. Mas apenas o Sasuke estava lá conversava com alguns outros alunos do segundo E, nem mesmo o novato estava com ele.**

**O que será que está havendo? Onde está o Kiba-kun e o Suigetsu? **

**Olhei pelo pátio, mas não consegui encontra-los. **

**- Hinata**

**Virei-me para a Sakura assim que ouvi sua voz.**

**- O – oi**

**- O que foi? – Ela perguntou levando seus olhos para onde os meus estavam**

**- Nada... – Respondi em um sussurro **

**- Eles estão estranhos**

**Movi a cabeça em afirmação olhando para o Sasuke.**

**- Quem está estranho Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela**

**- Eles – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos deles**

**- As coisas entre o Kiba e o tal Suigetsu estão problemáticas. **

**Nos quatro, Lee tinha a atenção em nos agora, olhamos ao mesmo tempo para o Shikamaru.**

**Lee moveu a cabeça em afirmação enquanto Naruto e Sakura permaneceram em silencio. **

**Estranhamente senti que não sei de algo importante.**

**- Eu os vi brigando ontem a noite, perto da ****Vila do Som**** – Naruto falou com expressão séria**

**- E hoje eles explodiram o fogo da juventude na classe – Lee falou estranho como sempre**

**Eu olhei para ele com cara de quem não entendeu nada e ele pareceu perceber.**

**- Ainda não soube Hinata? – Ele me perguntou**

**- O que? **

**- Droga, como podemos esquecer? – Sakura exclamou**

**- O que? – Perguntei novamente**

**- O Kiba do nada começou a xingar o Suigetsu, ele parecia com muita raiva – Naruto falava com expressão séria, olhando para o Sasuke.**

**- Em resposta o Suigetsu apenas ria da cara dele e continuava o provocando até que Kiba deu um soco nele e antes que Suigetsu revidasse Iruka-sensei expulsou os dois da classe. **

**Arregalei meus olhos. **

**O Kiba-kun foi expulso da classe logo no primeiro dia do ano que ele vem pra escola!**

**Como isso pode acontecer! Ele não deveria ter feito isso, será que ele não percebe que isso faz mal para ele mesmo? **

**- Kiba-kun... – Sussurrei aflita**

**Sakura segurou minha mão e sorrio de modo reconfortante. Nesse momento o sinal tocou e com um suspiro cansado eu segui com meus amigos para a classe, mas minha expressão de tristeza foi substituída por sorrisos graças ao Naruto-kun. **

**Ele é um grande amigo e uma grande pessoa, ainda não entendo em como o Sasuke preferiu a "amizade" do Suigetsu do que a do Naruto, e não entendo como o Kiba pode preferir a "amizade" do Sasuke do que a do Shino-kun. **

**Quando eu atravessei a porta da sala a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para as bancas do fundo da sala com a esperança de velo, mas infelizmente estava vazia assim como a banca atrás da minha.**

**Ino sentou-se em frente ao Shino na mesa do professor e cruzou as pernas de modo provocante. Mesmo com os óculos dava para perceber onde estavam os olhos do Shino-kun.**

**TenTen deu um risinho enquanto Sakura revirava os olhos e eu desviava os meus daquela cena.**

**- Ah! – Ino soltou uma sonora exclamação chamando nossa atenção**

**- O que te deu porquinha?**

**- Fica quieta testuda – Ela deu língua para Sakura e voltou sua atenção em mim – Você perdeu uma cena e tanto enquanto dava uma de guia turística para aquela loira... – Ela ia falar uma palavra não muito gentil, mas acabou fechando a boca e se endireitando – O Kib... –**

**- Eu já contei pra ela porquinha – Sakura a cortou **

**- Estraga prazeres **

**- Ino! – TenTen e Sakura a repreenderam ao mesmo tempo**

**- O que? – Ela perguntou sem entender**

**TenTen suspirou cansada e mesmo eu estando com a cabeça baixa pude perceber o olhar sugestivo dela para mim e Shino.**

**- Droga! Eu só falo besteiras! Desculpem-me Hinata, Shino...**

**Lancei-lhe um sorriso triste e olhei para o Shino. **

**Ele estava de braços cruzados com a cabeça baixa e expressão séria.**

**- Muito bem, muito bem, sentem-se! – Asuma-sensei falou enquanto entrava na classe e apagava seu cigarro**

**Ino saiu de cima da mesa e foi se sentar junto com as meninas. **

**Ele se recostou na mesa e pós as mãos nos bolsos da calça e esperou a classe se silenciar.**

**- Vejo que estão cheios de energia, espero que as usem para Física e química que serão as aulas de agora.**

**A classe inteira começou a falar ao mesmo tempo.**

**Asuma-sensei é nosso professor de química e física quem nos dava era a Kurenai-sensei, ele só lecionava física para os primeiros anos.**

**Ele suspirou.**

**- Fiquem quietos! – Ele ordenou com sua voz grave e a classe se fez silencio – Kurenai não poderá mais dar física a vocês por causa do horário da outra escola que ela leciona por tanto eu vou preencher seu lugar.**

**- Por que ela não nos falou nada? – Naruto perguntou do fundo da sala**

**- Por que isso acabou de ser decidido e ela só falará com vocês na próxima aula de biologia já que seu horário está corrido – Foi impossível não notar o desagrado em sua voz ao falar a ultima frase.**

**Toda a escola desconfia que eles tenham um relacionamento amoroso, mas não é certeza, no entanto pelo modo como eles se olham e a quantidade de boatos é difícil achar o contrario.**

**Nesse momento a porta foi aberta e todos, sem exceção viraram seus rostos em direção a mesma.**

**Era ele.**

**Estava um fone em um dos ouvidos, na mão esquerda trazia seu caderno e seus olhos continuavam escondidos pelos óculos escuros. **

**Pela primeira vez eu o vi demonstrar alguma expressão. Ele arqueou sugestivamente as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para Asuma-sensei que em resposta arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.**

**- Entre**

**Ele fechou a porta.**

**- Novato?**

**Ele ficou em silencio o olhando e depois de algum tempo fez um leve movimento com a cabeça em afirmação.**

**- Nome?**

**Asuma-sensei é conhecido por não ser uma pessoa de rodeios. Às vezes por causa da sua voz grave e expressão séria parece ser arrogante quando na verdade é uma boa pessoa.**

**Novamente ele ficou em silencio o olhando.**

**Então de súbito ele levou uma das mãos ao cabelo cor vermelho sangue o bagunçando mais ainda e pos a outra no bolso e começou a caminhar em direção a sua banca.**

**- Gaara **

**Rouca, quente, suave e arrastada. Essas são as definições para sua voz que me provocou arrepios ao escuta-la.**

**Ele sentou-se sem pressa alguma e senti um de seus pés no ferro de sua cadeira.**

**- Me chamo Asuma sou o professor de química e o novo de física – Em seguida ele desviou os olhos dele e o pos em mim – Hinata poderia me amostrar o que Kurenai passou até agora?**

**Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e abri meu caderno na matéria de física e o entreguei.**

**Ele permaneceu em silencio vendo minhas anotações até pegar o livro que ele havia trazido e me entregar.**

**- Você tem uma bela letra**

**Eu corei um pouco,**

**- Obrigado**

**- Poderia copiar o novo assunto no quadro por mim? **

**Eu lhe sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça.**

**Toda vez que ele tem algo a copiar no quadro pede a algum aluno já que ele afirma que sua letra é ilegível.**

**Eu peguei o livro que ele me deu peguei o piloto e tratei de começar a copiar.**

**- Hinata**

**Virei-me ao chamado de Asuma-sensei.**

**Ele estava em pé ao lado do novato. Ele estava recostado na cadeira com um dos pés apoiado na minha cadeira e mesmo com os óculos eu senti seu olhar sobre mim.**

**- Tem algum problema em eu emprestar seu caderno a ele?**

**- Não**

**Ele estendeu o caderno em sua direção e fiou esperando ele pega-lo, que o fez sem animo algum nem sequer olhou para Asuma-sensei.**

**Continuei a escrever e para toda vez que para ele explicar o assunto que não era difícil e devo admitir que entendo física melhor com ele do que com a Kurenai-sensei.**

**A aula correu rápido e agitada e quando o sinal tocou a única coisa que fizemos foi trocar de física para química e o Shino foi copiar em meu lugar.**

**Esperei para ver se ele me entregaria meu caderno, porém Shino já ia copiar pela terceira vez e ele não se manifestou.**

**Suspirei sentindo meu coração bater rápido me meu peito.**

**Vamos lá Hinata, você consegue!**

**Engoli em seco e lentamente virei meu corpo em sua direção.**

**Ele estava sem fones de ouvidos, meu caderno estava aberto em seu colo, em outra página e copiava algo no dele.**

**De súbito ele parou de escrever e me fitou.**

**Senti que meu coração pularia pela boca a qualquer momento.**

**Vamos Hinata e não gagueje!**

**- E - eu... P-poderia me devolver meu c-caderno, por fav-vor?**

**Ele continuou a me fitar, me silencio e novamente arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez um sutil movimento com a cabeça.**

**Ele se recostou na cadeira e estendeu meu caderno em minha direção.**

**Eu o peguei com relutância.**

**- Obrigado**

**Lancei-lhe um sorriso gentil e me virei feliz por não ter gaguejado, mas sentia a necessidade de lhe dizer algo e novamente me virei. **

**Ele estava lá parado me olhando.**

**- S-se q-quiser posso lhe empre-presta-lo no final das aulas e v-você p-pode me devolve-ve-lo amanhã. **

**Ele continuou me silencio me observando o que me fez corar. **

**Então me virei para frente e comecei a copiar.**

**Quando o sinal de largar tocou, ele saiu da classe sem eu nem ao menos perceber então descobri que uma das coisas que ele não se interessa muito é estudar.**

**Ficamos conversando com nossos amigos enquanto esperávamos o Sasaki-san chegar que por sinal não demorou muito.**

**Hanabi estava no carro e de cara fechada, quando perguntei o porque ela me disse que tinha perdido a aposta com o Konohamaru e que tudo era culpa do Neji, eu realmente não sei o porque, mas ela insistia em dizer que a culpa era dele que em resposta a ignorava o que a deixava com ais raiva ainda.**

**Enquanto eu olhava pela janela do carro no trajeto de volta para casa eu admirei um belo carro preto que estava parado no outro lado da rua, eu me virei e fiquei o olhando sumir de minha vista pela janela traseira do carro, foi só então nesse momento que eu percebi uma coisa...**

**Eu sonhei. **

* * *

**Desculpem a demora estou cheia de coisas pra fazer. Eu deixei o capitulo maior como recompensa.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! **


	5. Do Começo

**N****aruto não me pertence.**

**Do Começo…**

**-… eu desconfiava que quando via ou ouvia algo que fez parte de um sonho meu automaticamente me lembrava, não dele, mas que sonhei, hoje quando vi aquele carro tive minha confirmação. **

**Shino-kun escutava tudo em silencio. Ele veio para cá, já que também faz um bom tempo que ele não me visitava, e também para fazermos o trabalho em dupla que o Kakashi-sensei mandou. **

**Ele estava bebericando do suco que Yaeko-san fez enquanto eu preparava o jantar.**

**Vez ou outra me batia uma vontade enorme de cozinhar e eu tomava o lugar da Yaeko na cozinha já aconteceu de eu cozinhar no lugar dela por um dia inteiro.**

**Neji-nii-san por vezes disse que tenho talento para comidas, Hanabi até mesmo já sugeriu que eu deveria abrir um restaurante, mas como é a Hanabi ela usou dessa artimanha para me zoar, dizendo que eu poderia fazer parceria com meu "namorado", é assim que ela chama o Chouji, em resposta eu fiquei vermelha como um tomate e tentei explicar, gaguejando, que ele ****não**** é meu**** namorado.**

**Sempre sinto um alivio em poder contar às coisas que me perturbam ao Shino-kun, ele é meu melhor amigo e se tenho algo para desabafar ele é a primeira pessoa a quem eu recorro e isso é algo recíproco. **

**Hoje é sábado e só agora que pude falar o acontecimento de segunda. Tivemos uma semana bastante agitada, entregamos vários relatórios de aulas e dois trabalhos, além de que eu tenho ajudado a Hanabi com suas tarefas de literatura e o Shino-kun estava ocupado ajudando o pai dele com algumas coisas da empresa já que vai assumi-la futuramente assim como o Neji-nii-san. **

**- Pode se lembrar de mais alguma coisa?**

**- Provavelmente não. Talvez se ao menos eu soubesse o que o carro quer dizer... Poderia ajudar. Esse é outro ponto que me atormenta, sei que sonhei e que faz parte do sonho, mas só não sei o significado dessa parte, nem mesmo o que ela fez, se foi importante ou não... – Suspirei longamente **

**- Se exigir só irá deixá-la mais frustrada. **

**Ele talvez não fale muito, no entanto quando fala é muito bom escutar...**

**Ele é uma grande pessoa e um grande amigo... Ainda não entendo como o Kiba pode agir daquele jeito com ele. **

**- Obrigado Shino-kun... – Lhe sorri de modo doce**

**Ele fitou o céu pela janela e virou-se para lavar o copo.**

**Mesmo que não pareça o Shino-kun é um pouco tímido, apesar de pouco ele é.**

**Eu fui terminando de ajeitar o jantar enquanto o Shino lavava as panelas.**

**Olhei pela janela e suspirei ao constatar que ainda chovia.**

**Provavelmente jantaria só eu, Shino-kun e Hanabi já que o papai e Neji estavam presos na empresa por causa do engarrafamento que a chuva estava causando. **

**Yaeko entrou na cozinha e foi ajudar o Shino a preparar a mesa enquanto eu fui tomar meu banho, subi as escadas correndo e em pouco tempo eu estava limpa e pronta com uma blusa de frio.**

**Desci e segui para a biblioteca, ela não é muito grande, mas tem espaço o suficiente para ter uma quantidade considerável de livros. **

**- Hanabi**

**Ela estava deitada no chão balançando as pernas pro ar e um livro aberto em sua frente.**

**- Oi – Ela falou sem desviar os olhos dele**

**- O jantar está quase pronto, é melhor ir tomar banho. **

**- Já tomei**

**- Deitada no chão?**

**- Ele está limpo**

**Novamente ela não me olhou. **

**- O que está lendo? **

**Então ela me olhou e levantou o livro me amostrando a capa.**

**Era o que eu tinha pegado na biblioteca, que por sinal é muito bom.**

**Algo engraçado é que ao contrario de mim Hanabi tem uma queda por romances, algo que pelo que ela demonstra, não parece.**

**- Está gostando dele? – Perguntei me sentando na cadeira a sua frente.**

**- Sim, mas até agora não vi romance algum... – Ela resmungou**

**- É um suspense**

**- Você disse que tinha romance**

**- Mas não mais que suspense **

**Ela me fitou com a sobrancelha erguida.**

**Eu corei e mirei o chão. Uma das coisas que faz parte de minha mudança é que quando me sinto a vontade em um dialogo posso até mesmo dizer certas coisas como está.**

**- Vamos – Ela falou levantando-se e pegando o livro**

**A conversa entre a Hanabi e o Shino-kun geralmente é parecida com a dela e do Neji-nii-san, ela perguntando e ele com suas respostas monossilábicas, mas a grande diferença é a provocação mútua. Quando estava na hora do Shino-kun ir o papai chegou com o Neji-nii-san, eram umas oito da noite. **

**- Precisa de mais alguma coisa Hiashi-oji-sama? – Neji perguntou ao meu pai**

**- Pode ir se deitar Neji**

**- Boa noite Hiashi-oji-sama**

**Meu pai fez um leve gesto de cabeça.**

**- Boa noite Neji-nii-san**

**- Boa noite Neji**

**- Boa noite. Shino.**

**Shino fez o mesmo gesto de cabeça que o meu pai e Neji subiu para seu quarto.**

**- Mandei o Sasaki lhe levar até sua casa**

**- Obrigado Hiashi-sama**

**Meu pai fez outro gesto de cabeça e saiu em direção ao seu escritório.**

**O Shino se despediu da Hanabi e quando eu estava saindo com ele meu pai saiu do escritório dizendo que nos acompanharia.**

**- Preciso entregar um documento aos novos inquilinos.**

**Na verdade quem geralmente faz isso é o Neji, mas como ele está dormindo, ou quase, meu pai é que vai. **

**Ele está se mostrando alguém muito gentil.**

**- Se quiser eu levo pai**

**Ele me fitou.**

**- O senhor está cansado e eu vou acompanhar o Shino até lá embaixo e a chuva já passou.**

**Ele permaneceu em silencio e por fim soltou um suspiro sem mudar a expressão e me entregou uma pasta na cor cinza.**

**- Décimo apartamento, penúltimo andar, número 45 o nome está escrito na pasta. Vista um casaco, calce algo melhor e leve um guarda chuva – Sua voz era repreensiva e autoritária, no entanto quando nos deu boa noite ela se suavizou. **

**- Boa noite pai – Eu e Hanabi falamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto o observávamos subir a escada a passos firmes e lentos**

**Yaeko-san apareceu com meu casaco nas mãos, eu peguei o guarda chuva e calcei minhas botas de chuva. **

**Quando eu estava na garagem com o Shino-kun, um pouco antes de ele entrar no carro me fitou.**

**- Dizem que nosso olhos são a janela de nossa alma, só alguém realmente "problemático" a esconderia. Boa noite Hinata. **

**Eu esperei até ele sumir da minha vista, dei uma ultima olhada para o céu, que por sinal estava nublado e refleti nas palavras dele e respirando o ar gélido da noite segui para o décimo apartamento. Antes eu ficava tentando descobrir o porque dele ficar dizendo essas coisas, mas aprendi que ficar se martirizando tanto não vale a pena e às vezes é melhor deixar as coisas escorrerem livremente. **

**As unicas pessoas que havia eram aquelas que estavam chegando em seus carros luxuosos e caros, eu cumprimentava ou era cumprimentada pelas pessoas que eu conhecia e vice-versa. **

**Cada apartamento tinha seu indefectível número gravado em cima da porta de entrada e quando me deparei com o décimo eu entrei e retirei meu casaco, pois dentro estava quente e não havia ninguém. Peguei o elevador e apertei no décimo quarto andar e assim que o elevador parou um som baixo preencheu meus ouvidos, era uma voz, feminina, parecia gritar.**

**Eu visualizei o número 45 ostentado encima da porta e me aproximei, era dela que vinha a voz.**

**Talvez seja melhor vir outra hora...**

**Olhei o documento. Sakaku no Kankuro.**

**- Sabaku... – Sussurrei o nome **

**Eu lembro-me dele de algum lugar, mas não sei onde. **

**Respirando fundo eu toquei a campainha passou-se um tempo considerável, mas não chamei novamente, a voz feminina, que tinha se silenciado, voltou.**

**Eu respirei fundo e me virei para ir embora quando a porta se entre abriu.**

**- Sim...?**

**É uma mulher, não sei dizer direito com ela é, já que está praticamente escondida atrás da porta, à voz é baixa e relutânte.**

**- B-boa noite, e - eu... -**

**- MATSURI!**

**A voz feminina, estranhamente conhecida, chamou um nome que pelo visto é o da empregada já que ela se virou no mesmo instante.**

**- Sim, senhora? – Sua voz ainda estava do mesmo modo**

**- Ligou para o Kankuro?**

**- S-sim senhora, mas ele não atendeu...**

**- Droga!**

**A voz estava alterada e carregada de raiva, dor e tristeza.**

**- Quem está ai?**

**Ela perguntou a empregada chamada Matsuri. No mesmo instante a porta foi aberta e pude vislumbrar a imagem da Temari-san virando seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e contorcido em emoções tristes para o alto de uma escada.**

**Todas as partes do meu corpo pararam e não tive como saber como ele reagiu aquela surpresa, pois eu não sentia nada.**

**- Por que não abriu a porta?**

**Ela aumentou a voz consideravelmente, mas ainda sim não gritava. **

**Pela porta ainda não estar toda aberta não pude ver quem era a pessoa.**

**Nenhuma voz foi ouvida, apenas um silencio terrível.**

**- ME RESPONDA!**

**Silencio.**

**Mais lágrimas caiu de seus olhos.**

**Depois daquele dia eu avistei a Temari-san poucas vezes e quando eu a avistava era apenas de longe, sozinha, mas mesmo de longe dava para se visualizar a tristeza que parece acompanha - lá de uma maneira estranha que desconfio que hoje eu descubra o porque.**

**- Onde você passou todo o dia? Saiu sem deixar noticia alguma! Tem ideia de como você... - **

**- Cala a boca**

**Rouca, quente, suave, arrastada, masculina, seu tom demonstrava unicamente irritação.**

**Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.**

**Então percebi minha boca entre aberta e meus olhos arregalados. **

**- Cala a boca...? – Ela sussurrou derramando mais lágrimas – CALA A BOCA? É APENAS ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER PARA MIM?**

**Silencio.**

**- RESPONDA-ME!**

**Ela estava mais do que descontrolada, seu estado era de uma forma que chegava a ser palpável. Cá estou eu assistindo uma das pessoas mais incríveis, ao menos aparentemente, que já tive a oportunidade de conversar derramar rios de lágrimas e gritar palavras carregadas de desespero, dor e tristeza.**

**Ouvi passos ao descer a escada e quando, finalmente, vislumbrei o dono da voz eu me senti gelar. **

**É o garoto de cabelos cor de sangue. **

**A primeira coisa que percebi não foi o fato dele estar descalça ou a bermuda que ele usava ou o fato de estar sem camisa e sim seus olhos descobertos pelos óculos. **

**Eu observei admirada caminhar a passos lentos.**

**Eles são de um verde claro, lembram à água de um rio limpo e puro e ao redor há manchas profundas e negras, elas parecem ser marcas de algo tão profundo quanto o rio de seus olhos. **

**Ele é realmente bonito.**

**Há única coisa que me tirou da minha admiração foi à voz embargada da Temari-san gaguejando meu nome. **

**No mesmo instante eu fitei seu rosto abatido e engoli em seco. **

**- Hinata... – Ela sussurrou novamente me olhando fixamente atraindo a atenção dele - Hinata... O que?... – Ela tentava continuar. **

**Um silencio pesado se instalou no ambiente e me senti mais do que na obrigação de corta-lo até por que foi por minha culpa que ele se formou, eu engoli em seco e respirei fundo me preparando para falar . **

**Não gagueje! **

**- E-e-eu vim entrega-gar um docu-cumento que m-meu pai p-pediu.**

**Ela me fitou incrédula e quando eu ia continuar meu relato o som do telefone soou alto, a empregada de nome Matsuri andou a passos rápidos e conseguiu atende-lo ao quarto toque, me preparei para continuar meu relato quando ela reapareceu.**

**- É o Kankuro-sama.**

**Temari-san praticamente correu para atender a ligação enquanto Matsuri saiu porta adentro ficando apenas nos dois na sala. **

**Não sei dizer se ele está me olhando ou não já que estou mantendo minha cabeça baixa, pois o olhar dele me incomoda, mas não posso ficar assim, como também sei que já me meti o suficiente na vida particular deles então reunindo toda a força que tenho eu ergui minha cabeça em sua direção.**

**Sua face estava inexpressiva e seus olhos, tão claros como as águas de um rio, me olhavam de uma maneira tão frívola que parecia que eu nem ao menos existia.**

**Eu pensei em lhe estender o documento, no entanto o fato dele nem ao menos me olhar me fez simplesmente optar por deixa-lo no centro ao lado da porta.**

**- D-descupel-me p-pela intr-tromissão. B-boa noit-te – Ele não falou nem fez absolutamente nada. Eu lhe dei as costas e caminhei a passos lentos até o elevador e antes que a porta se fechasse eu o vi me olhando friamente com seus olhos tão claros como a água do rio. **

* * *

**Quando fechei a porta do meu quarto eu finalmente consegui respirar com traquilidade. Eu ainda estava me perguntando se tudo aquilo foi de fato real. Sabe quando você se depara com uma pessoa e a acha incrível, sem nem ao menos conhece - lá e quando a ver em um estado tão... Perturbador que parece irreal você não consegue absorver? É assim que me sinto. **

**Eles são irmãos, eles são irmãos, eles são ir-mã-os!**

**Eu sei, eu sinto que o grau de parentesco deles não é como o meu e do Neji-nii-san! De modo físico se tem apenas os olhos de mesma cor, mudando apenas o tom, mas de outra maneira que não sei explicar só poderia eles serem mesmo irmãos par se ter a imponência, a presença, o ser em si... E pelo que parece ainda há outra pessoa, outro irmão provavelmente, mas só saberei quando velo. **

**Fitei a lua pela janela. **

**Minha vida já foi bastante "problemática" como diz o Shikamaru e me parece que a deles é desse mesmo modo. **

**Ele ****é o motivo dos tristes olhos de Temari-san, mas ainda sim eu me recuso a tirar conclusões precipitadas apesar de que mesmo só tendo visto isso há pouco tempo e foi à primeira vez, e espero que ultima, tenho quase certeza que essas brigas são algo constante e analisando tudo agora sinto certa raiva dele. **

**Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fria? Como pode tratar uma pessoa daquele jeito? É horrível de mais! Eles são irmãos, irmãos e ele nem ao menos a olhou! Foi algo ****cruel****, enquanto a pobre Temari-san se acabava em lágrimas e em desespero se preocupando com ****ele, ****a única coisa que ele lhe diz é para calar a boca e de um modo tão... Frio! O modo como ele me olhou foi tão inexpressivo e frívolo que nem parecia que eu estava ali, nem parecia que eu existia!**

**Mas seja como for não tenho direito algum de julgá-lo, principalmente por tudo que já passei afinal fazer isso a essa altura mesmo não sendo do meu feito, seria regredir. Todas as pessoas têm algo no intimo que o faz como é e com toda a certeza não é diferente com ele. **

**Com toda certeza há algo muito grande naquela "casa", entre eles. As olheiras em seu rosto parem marcas, como uma cicatriz de uma ferida muito grande. **

**De um modo que eu não consigo explicar sinto que essa não vai ser a ultima vez que vou presenciar cenas como aquelas, e esse pressentimento me causa arrepios. **

* * *

**Na segunda feira eu o vi chegar à escola em seu carro, que de acordo com o Naruto é um jipe stark na cor branco e preto, tão imponente e frio como sempre, ele me viu e me olhou e no mesmo instante lembrai-me das palavras do Shino-kun: "Dizem que nossos olhos são a janela de nossa alma, só alguém realmente "problemático" a esconderia". **

**Essas palavras rodearam minha mente junto com tudo o que eu vi durante todo o dia.**

**Como eu esperava não nos falamos em momento algum mesmo ele tendo sentado ao meu lado em todas as aulas que tivemos, mas algo realmente grande aconteceu algo que considero obra do destino... Na terça quando eu estava no metro voltava da casa da TenTen eu me deparei com ele sentado em um dos acentos, porém ele não me viu, levava consigo algo que fiquei em duvida se era um violão, guitarra ou baixo, mas o fato é que ele desceu em sua parada e o esqueceu lá, sem exitar eu o peguei e o levei para casa planejei devolve-lo no mesmo dia, mas não pude por que papai teve um jantar importante e foi necessária comparecer todos nós e no dia seguinte ele não foi a escola e não vi a Temari-san então fui no apartamento deles depois do almoço e quando cheguei me deparei com a mesma cena: Temari-san aos prantos berrando com ele que em por sua vez parecia, pela primeira vez que eu vi, irritado. Não... Foi algo mais profundo, enraizado dentro de seu ser, tão profundo quando a cor de seus olhos e havia uma outra pessoa, ele lembrava... ****Gaara****. Era alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros seus cabelo parecia com o dele só mudando a cor, ele definitivamente era irmãos deles a imponência toda aquela força estava presente nele, mais como nos outros dois, de um modo próprio e totalmente diferente. Ele tentava acalmar a situação, mas não conseguia. Quando me viram ficaram em um silencio profundo e tenso, eu dei um passo à frente e me forcei a não gaguejar.**

**- E - eu vim devolver s-seu violão, você e - esqueceu no metro ontem à tarde. **

**Nesse mesmo instante os três agiram de um modo totalmente diferente. O homem alto fechou os olhos e suspirou silenciosamente numa forma de alivio enquanto pousou as mãos na cintura em um gesto de indignação, Temari-san chorou ainda mais só que em silencio e olhou para Gaara com uma tristeza tão grande que dava para ver seu coração machucado e no mesmo instante senti o meu se machucar e ele permaneceu em silencio me olhando do mesmo modo mais ainda sim havia algo nele, algo incrédulo e confuso. **

**Eu fiquei em sua frente e lhe estendi o objeto e o encarei de volta mesmo sabendo que eu estava vermelha como um tomate e ficamos assim até ele estender o braço e pega-lo para em seguida retira-lo da capa como um samurai tira sua espada da bainha para contemplá-la e pela primeira vez eu vi, era um violão, ele era lindo, na cor preta sem nada mais, estava em um estado que parecia que nem mesmo usado tinha sido. **

**- Ele é lindo... – Sussurrei admirando-o. **

**Ele me fitou no mesmo instante.**

**- E - eu não o tirei da capa u - uma vez se quer e - e c-cuidei dele o melhor q-que pude. **

**Ele permaneceu me fitando e pela primeira vez ele demonstrou algo em seus olhos, além da frieza, uma perturbação e confusão que parecia desnorteá-lo e quando ele percebeu que eu percebi de modo súbito, que não sei como, ele voltou a sua frieza e inexpressividade que me fez sentir um nada, eu engoli em seco e me virei para a Temari-san, lhe sorri docemente e fiz uma pequena mesura para ela.**

**- Boa noite... ****Temari **

**Ela me fitou de um estranho modo agradecido por sobe todas aquelas lágrimas e me deu um sorriso triste, em seguida guiei meus olhos para o homem alto e de um modo desconcertante ele me sorriu, um sorriso cansado mais verdadeiro.**

**- Kankuro**

**Ele me falou seu nome e foi impossível não rir do modo como ele se apresentou eu falei o meu e fiz uma pequena mesura para ele que a imitou e quando me fitou novamente sorriu, porém não estava cansado apenas aliviado e profundamente agradecido por algo que ainda não sei direito o que é.**

**Hoje novamente o destino pareceu se movimentar. Eu desci para me sentar no banco do jardim que fica dentre as arvores mais altas que formam uma bela clareira e ele estava lá, com suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco e sem os óculos no rosto e o mesmo virado para o céu. Ele ouviu minha aproximação e me fitou.**

**- P-posso me s-sentar?**

**Ele permaneceu me fitando para em seguida voltar seu rosto para o alto eu entendi como um sim e me sentei como ele comecei a olhar o céu vivido e pleno era algo tão grandiosamente maravilhoso que foi impossível não falar...**

**- Só um ser belo para criar algo belo, não acha?**

**Acho que ele se surpreendeu tanto quanto eu mesma pelo modo como minha voz saiu ou simplesmente me fitou, pois segurou o olhar por um tempo e eu lhe lancei um sorriso gentil e novamente olhei para o céu estrelado e a lua cheia e brilhante e sorri quando o vento soprou suave como uma carícia. **

**Não ouvi nada dele nem mesmo sua respiração ou senti seu olhar pelo resto do tempo que ficamos ali sentados, parados, em silencio. Quando ele estava indo embora eu lhe desejei uma boa noite e em resposta ele me fitou, e pela primeira vez não tinha frieza ou confusão nem mesmo agradecimento, era apenas um olhar limpo e silencioso e algo me dizia que era o primeiro de tempos...**

* * *

**Desculpas pela demora, mas meu tempo está bastante agitado e por este fato talvez eu demore a publicar, mas eu vou terminar esta fic!**

**O capitulo não está muito grande, mas acho que já enrolei de mais e minha inspiração me levou a escrever isto espero que gostem.**

**Beijos e por favor, deixem reviews.**


	6. Não Se Pode Mudar Isso

_**Naruto não me ****pertence. **_

**Eu Não Posso Mudar Isso****  
**

**Matthew Ryan**

**- Hinata o que você tem? – Acho que essa é a milésima vez que Ino me pergunta isso, só hoje. **

**Dei o melhor sorriso falso que pude em resposta, mas claro que não funcionou, principalmente sendo a Ino. Ela deixou esse fato bem explicito quando arqueou as sobrancelhas e me lançou um olhar onde a palavra DESEMBUCHA está bastante visível.**

**- Porca se você não calar a boca e parar de perguntar a Hinata o que ela tem e não começar a fazer a tarefa eu te esgoelo! – Dava para ver a Sakura consumindo o ato falado no olhar assassino que lançou para Ino.**

**- Cala a boca você testuda! Hinata é melhor você falar assim vai se sentir melhor - Ela falou como se fosse algo simples e totalmente racional com uma expressão de pura segurança no que estava dizendo.**

**- Com livre e espontânea pressão é meio difícil – TenTen soltou com um sorriso maroto**

**- EU NÃO ESTOU PRECIONANDO ELA! – O que estava escrito em seu rosto é: Esse foi o estopim!**

**Praticamente toda a sala olhou para nos o que me fez ficar mais vermelha que um tomate e do modo mais sutil possível eu afundei na cadeira tentando me esconder. **

**- Vocês, parem de conversar e façam à tarefa!**

**- Sim Iruka-sensei – Nos quatro falamos em uníssono. **

**Ele é nosso professor de Japonês. É uma pessoa gentil, mas sabe muito bem nos repreender quando fazemos besteiras. Ele foi professor do Naruto há alguns anos atrás, a TenTen disse que ele deve ter adquirido a experiência com o Naruto. . **

**- Viu só o que você fez! – Sakura sussurrou enraivecida para Ino.**

**- Cala a boca testuda!**

**- Fiquem quietas antes que o Iruka-sensei tire pontos da gente – TenTen as repreendeu com voz baixa.**

**Ino me olhou de esguelha e tentei dar meu melhor sorriso mais como esperado: NADA! Ela resmungou algo e voltou sua atenção a tarefa.**

**Eu quase soltei um suspiro de satisfação, quase. **

**Devo admitir que eu gostaria de falar o que ouve, não só para Ino, mas para todos os meus amigos esclarecer o que tenho, mas eu não posso por que o assunto não é meu, todos me fitam e perguntam o que tenho e eu tento ser o mais sincera no meu sorriso falso mais eu não consigo, principalmente para a Ino o Neji-nii-san e a TenTen é nessas horas que a companhia do Shino-kun me faz falta, ele não pergunta, não me fita inquisidor, me deixa a vontade para falar o que eu quiser e quando eu quiser e ele nunca reclama, claro que gosto de falar com meus amigos, mas o Shino é diferente, estamos juntos a muito tempo e ele junto com o Kiba-kun sabem do meu segredo.**

**Eu mirei a porta da sala pela milésima vez na esperança de que ****ele**** ou o Kiba-kun entrasse, mas pela hora nenhum dos dois ira vir.**

**Depois do dia da briga só vi o Kiba-kun novamente na quinta passada aqui no colégio conversando com o Sasuke na hora do intervalo, mas depois não teve mais nenhum sinal dele. **

**O que me deixa apreensiva. **

**Ambos andam com o Sasuke, ao menos eu o vi na companhia deles naquele dia, e assim também andam com o Suigetsu o que é um motivo mais do que necessária para preocupação. **

**Nesse mesmo instante percebi a linha do meu pensamento.**

**O Kiba-kun já foi meu melhor amigo e ainda o tenho como tal é normal me preocupar com ele, mas ****ele****. Nem mesmo sei ao certo como me referir a ele, como posso estar preocupada assim? Acho que é pelo o que eu vi. Ele deve-... Não! Ele guardar muita dor e pessoas que guardam muita dor fazem muitas besteiras, foi o que Naruto disse uma vez. **

**Acho que esse é um dos motivos pelo qual ele ainda tem esperanças pelo Sasuke, pessoas assim não fazem necessariamente por que querem e sim por um sentimento que lhes tiram a visão e a capacidade de ser racional ou qualquer coisa ligada a ela. **

**Resignada eu me pus a fazer a tarefa afinal esses pontos podem me ajudar em algo e no final eu consegui esquecer minhas preocupações por um tempo. **

**- Hei Iruka-sensei! – Eu, e toda a classe, nos viramos para o Naruto ao ouvir seu berro.**

**- Que problemático você ainda ira nos deixar nos surdos... – Shikamaru murmurou enquanto se certificava se ainda era capaz de escutar. **

**- Vocês é que tem um ouvido muito sensível! – Ele berrou de volta**

**- Naruto pare de gritar e diga logo o que quer! – Iruka-sensei se pós a seu lado.**

**- Libera agente! – Ele berrou com sua voz rouca e aguda**

**- É! – A sala em peso gritou, e podem ter certeza que foi muito pior do que os berros do Naruto-kun.**

**- Muito bem, muito bem, vamos parar com isso! – Iruka-sensei falou tentando soar mais alto que os berros da classe.**

**- Mas por que o senhor não nos libera? – Alguém falou do fundo da sala**

**E antes que ele abrisse a boca o sinal tocou e a maioria se levantou e saíram como loucos pela porta.**

**Iruka-sensei suspirou massageando as têmporas e caminhou para buscar suas coisas.**

**- Podem-me entregar a tarefa na próxima aula meninas.**

**- Obrigado sensei**

**Falamos enquanto ele atravessava a porta.**

**Shikmaru bocejou e se esticou na cadeira.**

**- O sinal já tocou... Que problemático. Hei Hinata**

**- Hã? **

**- O Chouji mandou lembranças e disse para você aparecer por lá, pois está com saudades.**

**Fiquei vermelha como um pimentão dos pés a cabeça.**

**Ino começou a rir.**

**- Hinata você não deveria deixar seu namorado solto por ai, ele pode se interessar por alguém... – Ino começou passando o braço pelo meu ombro enquanto sorria com malícia.**

**- Namorado? – Neji-nii-san cravou seus olhos em mim e senti minhas pernas bambas.**

**- Nã-não Neji-nii-san, não é na-nada disso... – Sorri nervosamente, que belas amigas fui arrumar...**

**- Hinata**

**Eu virei meu rosto para o som da voz e toda vergonha que eu sentia foi substituída por surpresa.**

**Temari-san está parada na porta da sala me fitando com seus olhos tristes. **

**- Te-Temari-san...?**

**- Olá Hinata – Sua voz suave e grave preencheu meus ouvidos. É incrível como ela está diferente, a tristeza lhe acompanha, mas ela está totalmente diferente.**

**Eu dei um sorriso sem jeito.**

**Ela fez uma suave mesura para meus amigos e a vi se demorar em alguém ou algo, mas não dei importância a isso, me lembrei que Neji-nii-san não a conhecia nem o Shikamaru.**

**- Essa é Temari-san – Eu falei olhando para eles – Temari-san esses são Neji-nii-san, meu primo, e Shikamaru-kun.**

**Neji-nii-san fez uma mesura suave e Shikamaru se limitou a levantar a mão e mover a cabeça. **

**Ela o olhava estranho.**

**Eu estava crente que não a veria nem tão cedo depois do que aconteceu. Para mim ela se sentiria tão envergonhada quanto eu, mas cá está ela enfrente a mim parada na porta da sala, certo que ela não demonstrou nenhum tipo de sentimento contrário sobre minha pessoa, mas a hora não era propicia para esse tipo de reflexão.**

**Mas ela não precisa estar aqui só por minha causa. Pode muito bem haver com ele, afinal são irmãos. Apesar de ser muito estranho ela vir até aqui para falar com ele.**

**Ela olhou em volta como se a imagem dele tivesse sido transmitida do meu pensamento para o dela.**

**- E-ele não está aqui... – Falei baixo tendo fazer com que só ela ouvisse tendo consciência de que não estávamos a sós, mas não deu certo. Senti olhares sobre mim.**

**Ela me olhou meio surpresa como se estivesse crente de que fizera a vistoria de modo discreto, um sorriso sem jeito se formou em seus lábios, o primeiro bom sorriso sincero que já a vi dar, e fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.**

**- Eu sei disso...**

**Eu a fitei séria.**

**Você não sabia disso.**

**Ela me olhou e ainda com a sombra do sorriso me fitou e senti que ela estranhava minha expressão então tratei de mudá-la. **

**- Eu gostaria de falar com você Hinata.**

**Eu mirei seu rosto sério e pisquei. Não foi necessário ela dizer "a sós" já estava bem explicito.**

**Eu movi a cabeça em afirmação e fui andando para o fundo da sala e ouvi seus passos atrás de mim.**

**Eu dei uma olhada para ver se meus amigos no acompanhava com os olhos e apenas a Ino o fazia e Sakura lhe estava dando cutucões e lhe mandando parar.**

**Eu desviei meu olhar rapidamente. **

**Suspirei, haverá perguntas.**

**Estávamos no fundo da sala do lado em que Kiba-kun e o Suigetsu se sentaram naquele dia.**

**Por que ele tem que fazer isso?**

**Ela parou em minha frente e tenho certeza que foi para que não ficassem nos bisbilhotando. **

**- Como você está? – Ela me perguntou**

**- Bem, obrigado, e você?**

**Ela me deu um sorriso apagado.**

**-Hinata... – Ela começou hesitante -... Eu o Kankuro e o... – Uma pausa considerável -... Gaara gostaríamos que você fosse jantar lá em casa, como um pedido de desculpas pelo o que... Aconteceu...**

**Um minuto.**

**Dois minutos.**

**Três minutos.**

**- O que...?**

**Desculpas, a mim? Mas fui eu, fui eu que invadi sua privacidade, certo não tinha como eu adivinhar, mas ainda sim eu bati na porta mesmo ouvindo a voz dela exasperada a discutir com ele, foi eu que sem ao menos me apresentar como uma amiga descobri algo tão delicado e particular sobre sua vida e você vem aqui me convidar para um jantar de desculpas para MIM?**

**Temari...**

**Ela suspirou cansada e aflita.**

**- Eu o Kankuro e o... – **

**- E - eu ouvi Temari-san, é q-que...**

**Sinceramente não acho que ele tenha ficado animado com isso, talvez ele nem saiba, mas não posso dizer isso.**

**Um momento de silencio constrangedor se instalou entre nós e eu o quebrei.**

**- Não ache que eu não queira, mas e - eu me sinto culpada por invadir a privacidade de vocês, digo eu ouvi...-**

**Com uma força sobre-humana eu me controlei para não por minhas mãos na minha boca para não aumentar o constrangimento e ela fechou os olhos engolindo em seco com uma expressão tão dolorosa que fez eu me sentir um lixo.**

**- Você é a ultima pessoa que deve se sentir culpada de algo aqui... – Ela falou em tom tão baixo que pareceu que a verdade sobe tudo isso é tão velha e dolorosa que parece atravessar séculos como uma maldição e os que se envolvem estavam apenas no momento errado e na hora errada que não sabem de nada e vão embora sem saber de nada deixando a verdade adormecida. **

**A linha do raciocínio que trilhei me fez sentir arrepios e por mais louco que possa parecer algo me diz que estou absolutamente certa. **

**Ela abriu novamente os olhos e vi as lágrimas os preencherem e foi minha vez de engolir em seco.**

**- E eu... Eu... Gostaria que fôssemos... Fôssemos amigas.**

**Ela me fitou tão gentilmente triste que senti algo bater dentro de mim.**

**Ela não tem ninguém e isso é realmente triste, não ter ninguém... **

**A pena caiu sobre mim e quando senti que ela subia para meus olhos tratei de reprimi-la. **

**Não, eu sei como é. **

"**Olhem a tímida e esquisita Hinata sem mãe e rejeitada pelo pai!" **

**Não, não vou faze isso com ela. **

**Dei meu melhor sorriso.**

**- Seria um prazer jantar com vocês e melhor ainda em ser sua amiga...**

**Ela sorriu sinceramente e começou a falar para afastar o ar pesado ao nosso redor.**

**- Eu não sei ao certo quando e talvez possa até mesmo ser um almoço, já que o Kankuro ainda está vendo um dia que esteja livre do trabalho...**

**Havia algo em sua expressão que dizia uma pequena continuação, mas ela não disse nada.**

**- Qualquer coisa eu falo com você aqui na escola ou ligo para sua casa, certo?**

**Eu movi a cabeça em afirmação com algo borbulhando por dentro, mas ignorei e comecei a acompanhá-la até a porta da sala e dei uma olhada nos meus amigos, só havia Neji-nii-san, TenTen e um outro garoto conversando. Ela fez um pequeno gesto de cabeça que eles retribuíram. Quando saímos da sala vi a Sakura e a Ino conversando com o Naruto e o Shikamaru. Eles se viraram para nos e percebi a troca de olhares entre Shikamaru e Temari-san, para falar a verdade acho que até o Naruto percebeu, foi algo um tanto agressivo ao menos da parte da Temari-san.**

**- Tchau Hinata**

**- Tchau... Temari**

**Ela me sorriu e seguiu em direção a sua sala.**

**- Olá Hinata! – Naruto berrou como sempre mesmo estando a menos de três metros de distancia de mim.**

**- Seja mais educado! – Sakura-chan lhe deu um beliscão**

**- Aiiiii – Ele alisou o braço e me mirou - Quem era aquela Hinata-chan? – Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade. - Uma amiga – Respondi prevendo os olhares que eu receberia e de fato recebi e devo dizer que não me agradou nada esses olhares.**

**Só por que sou tímida não significa que não posso fazer amigos.**

**- Amiga...? – Ele falou com voz baixa e intrigada**

**Eu movi a cabeça em afirmação com total firmeza, nunca imaginei que essa sensação de firmeza seria tão boa.**

**- Sim – Falei com toda a convicção que tenho.**

**- Ela é bem bonita! – Naruto falou com um sorriso**

**Shikamaru enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e virou a cabeça para o lado.**

**A Ino me lançou um breve olhar significativo que entendi muito bem.**

**Com toda a certeza há algo de estranho no ar.**

**TenTen e Neji-nii-san saíram da classe e vieram se juntar a nos. **

**- Nos vamos à cantina, vocês querem vir conosco? – TenTen nos perguntou**

**- Eu vou! – Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça com um largo sorriso.**

**- E vocês?**

**Eu, Sakura e Ino movemos à cabeça em afirmação enquanto Shikamaru simplesmente deu de ombros e começou a andar e o seguimos.**

**- Eu realmente gostaria da comida do Chouji agora – Shikamaru murmurou enquanto olhava o cardápio de hoje.**

**Eu me pus ao seu lado. Só há comidas leves e com verduras.**

**- Não me parece ruim – Pensei alto**

**- Para quem gosta de todas essas verduras... – Ele resmungou **

**Eu sorri.**

**- Cara, eu estava louco por um**** Tyashu-Ramen*****... – Naruto murmurou desanimado**

**- Humm... – De súbito ele apareceu lá bem atrás de Naruto-kun, com seu rosto sem expressão e olhos escuros e espalhando aquilo no ar, aquela sensação de provocação... Eu sinto.**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Senti o peso da tensão quando Naruto sem olhar para trás saiu de sua frente. **

**Antes de ele continuar andando me olhou de esguelha e esboçou um leve sorriso nada amigável e eu me lembrei do dia em que os vi perto de casa, à primeira vez que vi o irmão da Temari-san. Ele deu suas costas e eu posso ouvir claramente a contagem em sua mente.**

**Um, do-...**

**- Qual é a graça? – Naruto lhe perguntou com a voz fria e semblante sério.**

**Infelizmente o Naruto é assim.**

**Ele parou, girou e o olhou.**

**- Não é da sua conta**

**- Se é algo com meus amigos então ****é**** da minha conta!**

**- Tudo bem Naruto-kun – Tentei amenizar com a voz calma. **

**- Deveria ouvir sua namoradinha... **

**1- Naruto lhe lançou um olhar de raiva**

**2- Seu sorriso aumentou**

**3- Naruto se prepara par ir para cima dele**

**4- **_**Hei, Naruto vou comprar Yakisoba lá no ****Ichiraku **** quer vir comigo? **_

**Viramos nossas cabeças e miramos um Shikamaru com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e a costumeira cara de sono.**

**_Esse é _Nara Shikamaru.  
**

**Houve uma pausa regada de respirações arfantes e corações aos pulos sem falar dos olhares de expectativas. Eu mirei Sasuke de esguelha e vi bem seu olhar de raiva para o Shikamaru.**

**- Como eu esperava...**

**Naruto o mirou no mesmo instante.**

**- O que quer dizer com isso?**

**Ele esboçou ****seu**** sorriso.**

**- Sempre salvo pelos amiguinhos...**

**E então ele lhe deu um murro.**

**Naruto deu um murro em Sasuke. **

**- ****Naruto!**

**Eu não sei quem gritou, mas a voz quebrou o estranho silencio e deu inicio a correria.**

**- ****Eu VOU TE PARTIR AO MEIO****! – Ele berrou as palavras em pura raiva.**

**Em resposta ele ria, nem mesmo depois do filete de sangue escorrendo pela sua boca ele tirou o maldito sorriso dos lábios, mas por que tiraria é justamente isso que ele quer!**

**- ****VENHA SE FOR CAPAZ...**

**Naruto berrou e saltou em cima dele como um maluco, escapando de nossos braços.**

**- NARUTO NÃO! – O grito da Sakura ecoou pelo refeitório, mas logo foi abafado e substituído pelas vozes da multidão ao nosso redor que gritava sucessivamente uma única palavra: Briga, enquanto eles dois se embolavam no chão aos murros.**

**- SASUKE! – Uma garota ruiva de óculos apareceu berrando dentre a multidão para ele, parecia tão exasperada quanto a Sakura.**

**Neji-nii-san tentava agarrar Sasuke enquanto a garota ruiva o puxava pelas roupas enquanto Shikamaru e Lee tentavam puxar Naruto pelos braços.**

**- ****É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM?**** – A voz desdenhosa de Sasuke escorreu de sua boca como uma cobra saindo de sua coviu.**

**- ****CALA A BOCA**** – Naruto berrava de volta, e quem não sentiu a dor sob aquele berro então não é capaz de sentir mais nada.**

**- Droga! – Ino gritou e saiu correndo em direção a porta do refeitório, no entanto antes mesmo que ela a se aproximasse ela foi aberta e Kakashi-sensei entrou junto com Gai-sensei e Orochimaru-sama.**

**- Chega! – A voz desdenhosa dessa vez foi do Orochimaru-sama**

**Toda a multidão se calou até mesmo Naruto e Sasuke param os gritos o som de vozes berrando e socos foram substituídos por respirações arfantes. **

**- Caiam fora todos! – Kakashi-sensei falou movendo a cabeça dando ênfase às palavras com seu tom calmo e as mãos nos bolsos.**

**Os alunos começaram a se organizar no refeitório, mas nenhum saiu.**

**- Tudo bem pessoal... – Naruto murmurou dolorosamente triste. Ele tem um corte em sua sobrancelha e seu lábio inferior está vermelho e inchado, além do sangue.**

**Shikamaru e Lee o soltaram enquanto Neji-nii-san e a garota ****largaram**** Sasuke como se ele fosse um pano de prato, ele se dobrou de dor por um momento e lhes lançou um olhar nada agradável, ele tem um olho roxo e cortes em cada lado da boca.**

**- Se querem extravasar seus fogos da juventude o façam em uma das minhas aulas e não brigando como cães! – A voz límpida de Gai-sensei, nosso professor de Ed. Física saiu mais grave e alta que de costume. Ele tinha as mãos na cintura e estava totalmente ereto com os pés afastados e seus olhos eram tão severos quanto sua expressão. Ele é famoso por não gostar de brigas entre os alunos e nas aulas de Ed. Física ele sempre tomou cuidado para não por Sasuke e Naruto juntos. **

**- Diretoria – Kakashi-sensei apontou para a porta do refeitório.**

**Eles dois se entreolharam e saíram vagarosamente, com toda certeza teriam belos hematomas pelo corpo.**

**- Andem! – Gai-sensei os empurrou e escutamos seus gemidos de dor e logo em seguida ambos o olharam com caretas – Se não quiserem que os ponha para fazer umas belas abdominais, murchem essas caras e andem! Sasuke fechou a cara e Naruto tentou andar mais rápido.**

**Eles dois saíram acompanhados do Kakashi-sensei.**

**- O momento não é muito agradável, mas quero avisar que as inscrições para as aulas extras começam hoje. Ao termino das aulas vocês podem fazê-las na secretaria. **

**Gai-sensei é especialista em inúmeros estilos de lutas de artes marciais a Box e vários tipos de esportes, ele nos da aulas extras de cada uma aqui na escola, além de ser nosso professor de Ed. Física. E devo ressaltar que é um ótimo professor e uma boa pessoa.**

**- Lee! - Ele o chamou com seu timbre alto e firme.**

**- Sim Gai-sensei? – Ele se portou na sua frente em segundos.**

**Muitos dizem que há algum laço familiar pela semelhança entre eles, os mesmos cabelos tigelas negros os mesmos olhos redondos e negros e as mesmas sobrancelhas grossas e negras, mas na personalidade o Lee é mais dócil enquanto Gai-sensei tem um belo pulso firme e acho que sempre será assim. Mas eles não demonstram nada além da relação pupilo e mestre, apesar de terem um forte laço entre eles, o que fortalece os burburinhos. **

**- Venha a minha sala assim que terminar sua ultima aula.**

**- Sim Gai-sensei! – Ele fez uma profunda mesura.**

**Gai-sensei moveu a cabeça bruscamente em afirmação de uma só vez e dando as costas largas saiu. **

**Assim que a porta fechou-se com a saída os burburinhos começaram, ignorando completamente a presença do Orochimaru-sama que não gostou muito desse fato. **

**- Calem-se! – Orochimaru-sama falou com sua voz rouca e grave – Cuidem de seus afazeres e fechem à matraca e não quero saber mais de brigas ou então eu mesmo aplicarei os castigos! E quando eu sair não quero ouvir nada entenderam?**

**Todos se mantiveram em silencio.**

**- Entenderam? – Ele falou mais alto**

**- Sim Orochimaru-sama! – Saiu em uníssono.**

**- Ótimo! – Ele deu as costas e saiu.**

**Mas poucos minutos depois todos estavam comentando. **

**- Grande cérebro tem o Naruto, agora sim ele está ferrado na mão da Tsunade-sama, o Sasuke nem se fala... Que caras problemáticos... – Shikamaru resmungou enquanto se jogava em uma cadeira.**

**- É, mas o Sasuke provocou! – Sakura soltou com sua voz aflita**

**- Shikamaru tem razão – Neji-nii-san começou com sua voz mansa – Ele não deveria ter cedido às provocações do Sasuke**

**- Mas... Não adianta discutir isso agora... – Sakura murmurou entre um suspiro aflito e pareceu que a frase era para ela mesma. **

**Seguiu-se um minuto de silencio até a Ino chamar o Shikamaru para ir comprarem lanche no ****Ichikaru, Neji-nii-san saiu acompanhado do Lee para arrumarem alguma informação sobre o Naruto com o Kakashi-sensei e eu e TenTen ficamos com a Sakura. **

**- Por que não vamos para a quadra? – TenTen sugeriu com a voz animada e gentil – É bem melhor do que ficarmos aqui, apesar do povo já está indo pra classe a-**

**Um soluço exasperado e a dobrada do corpo sobre a mesa a interrompeu.**

**- Sakura-chan... – Sussurrei **

**TenTen sentou-se ao lado dela e passou a mão no seu ombro.**

**Ele levantou o rosto e fungou ruidosamente.**

**Eu olhei em volta e as ultimas pessoas na cantina estavam no fundo conversando.**

**- Sabe... – Ela fungou – Quando ele se virou para o lado do Suigtsu eu pedi ao Naruto que o trouxesse de volta, e ele me prometeu que o faria. – Ela sorriu sem gosto reprimindo as lágrimas – Eu nem ao menos me importei com a dor dele! – Ela fitou o vazio em sua frente com seu rosto molhado com as lágrimas que desciam dos olhos e sua expressão dolorosa me lembrou a Temari-san, me lembrou o motivo delas chorarem e a imagem do Kiba, Sasuke e Gaara se formaram em minha mente e um bolo cresceu em minha garganta e senti lágrimas querendo descer - Eu nem ao menos fui até o Naruto, eu simplesmente... – Uma pausa considerável para mais lágrimas.**

**- Aquilo estava consumindo o Naruto, eu podia ver que por debaixo de seus sorrisos estava o vazio e a revolta consigo mesmo por ter passado mais um dia e ele ainda não ter conseguido te-lo trazido de volta e foi quando... – Ela soluçou tentando reprimir as lágrimas – Quando percebei algo que o próprio Naruto sabia e exitava em me dizer... – Ela engoliu um choro - Não importa... – Ela começou batendo a mão fechada em punho na mesa -... Não importa o quanto tentarmos, falarmos ou seja lá o que for! E-ele só voltara se ele quiser! – E então ela desabou.**

**E o bolo estava subindo cada vez mais e as lágrimas querendo descer cada vez mais. Eu me encostei a mesa e fitei o céu azul límpido além das portas de vidro que dava para a quadra, muito além de nossas mãos era assim que ela se sentia que eu me sentia, e até mesmo a Temari, não podíamos fazer nada...**

**Como o céu, sempre conosco, mas sempre longe, inalcançável, seja límpido azul ou nublado cinzento as pessoas só retornam se elas quiserem, como diz a música: ****Eu não posso voltar para você, você deve voltar para mim ****esse**** é o trato.  
- Por que as coisas tem que ser assim...? – Sakura soluçava enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos róseos.**

**- É uma escolha, o coração pode estar entristecido a mente pode estar confusa, eles fazem simplesmente o que ****acham ****que tenham que fazer – TenTen falou com a voz séria e tão suave quanto a brisa do vento. – E vocês devem continuar a fazer o que tem que fazer.**

**E ela sorriu enquanto a Sakura desabava e eu chorava. **

* * *

**_Tyashu-Ramen: Ramen feito de lombo._**

**Com toda certeza não demorei a públicar em vão, eu realmente estou ocupada e mesmo tendo o capitulo quase pronto me faltava inspiração e eu realmente espero que gostem e me desculpem qualquer erro, afinal são duas da madrugada.**

**Ah! Quem tiver interesse Matthew Ryan é o contor da música a aqual me deu inspiração é de One Tree Hill, ou Lances da Vida o nome dela é Return To Me.**

**Bjoks e abraços.**

**Reviews please!**

**Oyasumi nasai**

**Fiquem com Deus.**

**Evelin P.  
**


End file.
